Say it aint So
by TrulyRogue
Summary: Magneto decides to take advantage of a new silicon metal for his master plans. Remy takes it upon himself to have some fun, thus resulting eventually in advantage to the X-men, considering Kitty Pyrde has gone missing. Rogue finds Remy drunk...
1. Default Chapter

ok i know i'm not done with 'Not your Average Teen Love Story' for those who read it. And i haven't update the other. But i promise i'm still going to get them done. I've just had this idea for like a month and i'm so afraid its going to fade away if i let it. Please don't throw too big of rocks at me.

------

**disclaimer -** I don't own X-men. I don't own anything except Dallas Shadii AKA DeScaduw.. shes my creation. And maybe this cookie holds up cookie

_-------_

__

_Say it aint So_

Chapter 1: Working a plan  
  
Yet another bead of sweat ran down his pale face. It seemed like no matter how much he tossed and turned, sleeping was just unattainable. Most certainly complaining about how bad the heat was wouldn't do much good anyway. Considering most of his 'friends' around the base basically blew of his grievance about high temperatures.  
  
But honestly who would figure somebody like Saint John Allerdyce, born and raised in Sydney Austrailia up until six months ago, would make such a fuss over it being 'too hot'. Truth be told St John AKA Pyro loved fire... not necessarily the heat it gave off. But in any case heat wasn't the bother, it was the humidity. To him it was just senseless trying to explain to one of his comrades that Sydney was just dry and New York was sticky, they just ignored him anyway.  
  
Finally surrendering to the scorching sticky August morning, the Austrailian boy wiped some sweat from his forehead then chin.  
  
"Ughh. How do they live like this..?" Mumbling to himself he sat upright leaning on one hand while the other scratched lazily at his bare chest. His eyes scanned the room taking notice to Gambit's silk black and red covers pushed to the very edge of his bed.  
  
A knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts of Remy's where abouts. A girl with long wavy black hair peeked in, her violet eyes inspecting the messy room and soon stopping at where Pyro sat blinking at her in his boxers.  
  
"Wheres Gambit?" The Dutch girl stepped fully in crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't you knock shiela?" John, not being the exact shy type stood up a bit irritated.  
  
"I did knock." Dallas now becoming annoyed herself stood impatiently.  
  
"Right.. uhhh..Remy.. hmm.. donno, sorry." He paused a minute a smile over- taking his face. "..So uhh anything I can do for ya love?" DeSchaduw looked him up and down a minute noticing his crafty smirk.  
  
"Yea, put some pants on."  
  
"Right." He watched her take a leave rolling her eyes. Figuring it was worth the shot anyway he tottered to the bathroom, assuming since Remy wasn't around it was a good time to take a shower.  
  
Using his remarkable swift skills, the Cajun managed to avoid every blow Logan had to offer. He wasn't exactly in the mood to try and fight the gruff fierce man known as the Wolverine that morning. It also didn't take a rocket scientist to tell somebody that Remy might not have the strength to defeat such a willing opponent. With a mighty slash and deep growl Logan grazed Remy's left shoulder. The Cajun ducked another swing whipping out his metal staff and holding it out as Wolverine's blades scrapped against it. Metal to metal. Remy gritted his teeth together as Logan's growl intensified.  
  
"I'm gonna ask you again bub.." They unclashed as the hasty Alcoyte made an impressive backflip. His trench coat brushing the ground at the landing, as he stood ready for the expected attack from his foe. And attack the X-man did, slashing three times, the third knocking the staff from Remy's gloved hands. Before he knew it the thief found himself lifted by the collar of his tight black shirt and slammed into the nearest brick wall. "Why were you near that construction site.. what does Magneto want with it!?"  
  
"Magneto.. what makes y' tink hes in dis?" He cringed as Wolverine banged him against the solid wall again.  
  
"Don't play games with me, I know a lackey when I see one bub." He bared his teeth with another hoarse snarl.  
  
"Bet y' know a fist when y' see one too." Without hesitation Gambit used one of his free hands, belting the X-man in the face with a heavy fist. He pulled free as Logan stumbled back a pace or two. Reaching into his pocket as the bad-tempered man dove back towards him he managed to slip away, leaving the four of diamonds as a not so sweet present where he was standing. The Alcoyte didn't stop running as he snatched up his staff and used it to catapult himself over the wall, hearing the loud explosion from behind him. Landing in crouch position on the outter side of the wall, Remy Lebeau stood up straight adjusting one of his gloves with a smile. "Ah.. well, I reckon dat hes glad t' 'ave dat healin factor."  
  
With a well achieved grin, the thief pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Cupping his left hand over it he let it light, then threw the match lifelessly to the ground. Remy began walking, taking a drag, and then only looking back once with a sly smirk as he let the smoke escape between his lips. Perhaps it was instinct, but really it was most likely that he happened to look back towards where he was walking in time to see the trash can get pitched in his direction. Ducking the attack he stood up seeing Cyclops and Jean heading his way.  
  
"Mon Dieu, where do y' people come from." More than annoyed that not only would Magneto have his head for being late back at the base, but now he had to deal with two more X-men, he discarded his cigarette along with four charged playing cards. Then with all the speed he felt he needed, the Cajun made an imposing dash before hearing the second detonation of the morning.  
  
Dallas walked along the corridor deciding to give up on her search for a certain Cajun thief. After hearing the sound of 'booms' and 'thuds' she decided she'd have a look in the storage room. Her violet orbs skimmed the metal room, filled with boxes and crates. Then there was Piotr Rasputin, the whole-hearted Russian that was ..just there. Leaning up against the doorway Dallas shook her head watching the enormous man load certain boxes, while just moving the others. And yet everyday since she had arrived at Magneto's base she had to ask herself.. why somebody like Colossus would even think of being here.  
  
"Have you seen Remy?" The Russian wiped his forehead, his metal membrane fading away to reveal his tanned skin.  
  
"You've asked me that six times in the past two hours."  
  
"Have I?" Her eyes glittered as he took another breath wiping his temple again.  
  
"Don't you have a hobby or something?" Not bothering to use his mutation the massive man lifted a vast crate, exposing his substantial and solid muscular built. Flipping a purple lock from in front of her face Dallas smiled, deciding that maybe, perhaps she was just a bit bored.  
  
"..Shadow Puppets." Piotr set the box onto the back of a truck looking back with a small chuckle. "What about you?" Lifting a smaller one he set it atop the first. Now standing next to her large comrade, the young girl observed him as he scanned the wear abouts of the left over crates.  
  
"..Well.. of course.." Breathing a bit heavy as he replied he nodded looking down at her, "..Moving boxes." She laughed, it was mostly funny because he was pretty serious.  
  
"Bonjour mes amies." The two caught glimpse of the Cajun boy as he passed the room in a hurry.  
  
"I believe the prominent flirt has returned."  
  
"So it would seem." She sighed with a small nod.  
  
The fire-obsessed teen buckled his black belt over his orange and red suit as he walked down the hall. It wasn't usual when Magneto called a complete meeting, well unless he wanted to lecture them. But in anycase it technacally wouldn't be a full meeting, considering Sabortooth was out on personal bussiness. John figured it was most likely a revenge plot on Wolverine. Entering the room the conference was held in, he took a seat next to the beautiful new recruit.  
  
"..Gambit I'm hoping you've got pleasing news for me." The master of magnetism's voice boomed gathering every Alcoytes' attention. The Cajun pushed from his lean on the wall.  
  
"Deres at least ten beams.. dats 'bout," He paused making a motion with his mouth as he counted in his head, "... 8,000 pounds when melted t'gether."  
  
"Its not enough." Lehnsherr slammed his strong fist against the metal table top in front of him. Standing up he turned violiently, his flowing cape flapping behind him. Stroking his chin in thought he gazed out the window before him.  
  
"This 'Sytaynium metal'.. why is it so important?" Pyro arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Sytaynium is the newest form of metal built. Its made like silicon, built like a rock, as breakable as diamond, but yet as flexable as any easy bending metal." Magneto faced his lackeys again determination built in his stern expression. "Can't you imagine.. what we could do with that material.. what I'm going to do?" Dallas let out a jagged breath as he eyed her. "Your the computer 'expert'.. find me the next shipment's location. The rest of you get me the metal at the site." Recieving an obidient nod from Dallas, a nod from John and Piotr, and a simple shuffle of cards from the thief, the leader drifted from the room.

-------

i no that was boring. my apologies. i promise it wont be like that the whole time. my stories always start boring... err .. i think. ok just review please -


	2. Mistique Returns

**Say it Aint So**  
_Chapter_ _2: Mistique returns.  
_  
Night is normally a definite time of slumber and dreams. But for the X-men, tonight it was an oppertunity to check out where Wolverine had caught one of Magneto's cronies snooping. Wolverine had a gut feeling that somebody such as Remy Lebeau himself wouldn't be one to choose a construction site for a smoke in the morning when he could be snoozing. Xiavier had spent a good part of the afternoon convincing Logan to bring along two of the newest recruits for some practice, Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. The young valley girl known as Shadowcat phased through a pile of neatly stacked cinder blocks. Approaching her teacher as she studdied her surroundings.  
  
"I can't like, find anything Mr. Logan." Her blue eyes looked upward seeing the metal beams that had been screwed, molded, and stacked in place to form the first floor of the soon-to-be Bayville musuem. The gruff X-man sniffed as he did before the teen interrupted his concientration.  
  
"Go help 'crawler." His deep tone was enough to make her turn around in search of the other new recruit. Logan walked a few paces hearing the crackle of gravel underneath his heavy black boots. A slight breeze picked up which was enough giving Logan exactly what he wanted, the aroma of Cajun spices, cigarettes, and cinnamon. Kneeling slowly he saw the slight indication of footprints. His dark eyes followed the trail leading them up to a pile of 10 metal beams that glittered against the moon's reflection. Standing up he made a small growl, a bit of frustrated in not understanding the situation. "I don't get it.. theres nothing here.. but I know he was looking for something." The sudden smell of brimestone ran through his nose as he turned seeing Kitty and Kurt behind him.  
  
"Is zis useful?" He held out a blue fuzzy hand, opening his palm to reveal a small paper. Wolverine took a whiff of the paper catching Gambit's sure enough unique scent. "Ve found it vhere you both vere fighting."  
  
"Good job elf. Got ourselves our first clue.. just gotta figure out what it means."  
  
Colossus paced back and forth finally stopping to glare at the thief that had shuffled the cards for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past five minutes. If it weren't for St. John hopping over the fence and landing between them, Piotr thought he was going to toss the playing cards into the road in hope that a gasoline truck caught fire while running over them at least four times.  
  
"So.. whats the story?" Gambit's demon eyes were noticable along with a few features of his face in the shadows. Pyro fit his left glove back onto his hand as he glanced at Colossus.  
  
"Got us a few surprise guests." The two other Alcoytes became completley focused now staring at the youngest hench-man in wait for who the guests were. "Your date from earlier mate, he brought some new kiddies. Never seem 'em before. Calls one Shadowcat 'n the otha Nightcrawler. No worries I suppose, they just left."  
  
"Den lets get dis over wit." Remy scurried over the brick wall followed by his two comrades. Dropping to the ground the Cajun waited for the Russian to drop next to him. "Y' can lift 800 pounds right?...I don' even tink I need t' ask dat." Piotr smiled following the thief to the location of the metal beams. Pyro made a small sigh.  
  
The base could be pretty quiet without the four men around. The girl had been working on a search for the past two hours now. Dallas propt her legs up on the table in front of her, the laptop adjusting itself in her lap as the continuous sound of clanking from typing was heard. Clicking just a few more boxes on the screen her smile widened as she reached to her left retrieving a pen and paper. Making side glances to the monitor, she scribbled down everything essential and closed her laptop with a satisfying click.  
  
"Well.. that was easy." Taking her legs from the metal table in front of her, the Dutch girl leaned over letting her computer rest on top of it.  
  
"Seems you've all had a pretty 'easy' time working on important matters tonight." Blowing a stray tress of her black hair from view, she surveyed the doorway where her boss happened to stalk in, in his usual unpleasant mood. His three more experienced minions trailing behind him in no particular order. "You had better hope the jobs were done right."  
  
"Don' worry Mags, dere all in storage all 10 'o dem." Remy ran a hand through his shaggy auburn-brown hair.  
  
"Good." Lehnsherr directed his attention to the younger girl on the tattered sofa, his eyes narrowing into slits underneath his helmet. "I'm guessing you have gratifying news DeSchaduw." The corner of her purple lip stick stained mouth turned upward into a smile as she nodded.  
  
"Fifty of these metal 'Sytaynium' beams you've been looking for are being shipped out to Caldecott Country, Mississippi tomorrow morning. They wanted to test out the new product on a mall there going to build." Just the sudden malevolent vibes the master of magnetism's grin gave off, was enough to give everyone in the room a deep shudder down their spines. "..To uhh.. take them by night would probably do us best. Attract the least amount of attention to ourselves."  
  
"Maybe, but do you think fifty extremely expensive brands of metal missing are going to go unnoticed?" The blue female entered the room earning a puzzled expresion from the Dutch girl.  
  
"Mistique." Magneto's voice became more husky as her yellow eyes directed to meet his. "..I have to admit Raven, I'm more than a bit inquisitive as to where you've been the past few months.." The blue woman smiled earning a glare from the thief she walked past, running a hand across his unshaven cheek. Returning attention to her infuriated superior, she lowered a hand out to Dallas' direction.  
  
"You've already replaced me?" The young girl looked from Mistique to her employer more than just confused.   
  
"..No." His stern voice removed her cunning smirk. "Ms. Shadii became a perminant addition to my lineup a few weeks ago."  
  
"Tink we'd all like t' know where y' was juss as much as de boss 'ere..." The distrusting Cajun eyed his leader's past associate, gaining a fierce look that seemed it could almost kill.   
  
"Learn your place lackey!" She snapped, while stomping a violent foot against the steel floor.  
  
"Learn 'your' place Raven!" Magneto's voice bellowed causing her to snap her head back in his direction. "I don't know why you think I'm going to put up with your sudden absences anymore. Gambit is right in being that he doesn't believe you've been 'around'.. your eradicated from my sight, from this team, and from this area. Get out before I tell you what I know you did." Swallowing the blue woman refused to show how frightened she really was. Truth be told Mistique had played Eric Lehnsherr too many times and he had enough, even worse, he knew she was the one that alerted Wolverine to Remy's location at the construction site.  
  
"You don't know what your doing Eric. And don't think your not going to need me." Mistique turned her attention to the three Alcoytes in the doorway. "You think you can get away with this by including a petty thief, a sentimental Russian, a young fire-obsessed maniac, and.." Her yellow eyes grew slender as she glowered at the new recruit on the couch. ".. some computer hacking schoolgirl tha--" Even Magneto couldn't help but almost flinch at the crack of a slap. Mistique paused a moment then took her hand slowly bringing it to her now cut lip, feeling the warmth of blood within her mouth.   
  
"Maybe you didn't hear "Eric" say 'get out'." Dallas' offended violet eyes burned with more than just irritation. Remy's brow scrunched in half confusement half amazement as his mouth slightly parted watching the scene. Piotr and John giving off the same amount of perplexity while their boss meerly chuckled. The Dutch girl had only been there a few weeks and besides her beauty and ability to pick any computer's lock, Dallas Shadii hadn't even told her fellow Alcoytes of her talent.   
  
"You'll regret that." She almost seemed to hiss the words, looking momentarily at the Dutch girl's shadow that had struck her. With an 'i dare you' grin and slight cock of her head, DeSchaduw motioned her hand to the door.   
  
"No, I'm pretty sure it felt good..." They watched as the black form on the wall slithered to the doorway. The shadow turned the knob, letting the iron door squeak slightly as it opened. Mistique waited a moment glancing from each Alcoyte to the other resting her eyes at the end to the hardhearted master of magnetism.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"We'll be waiting." Pyro recieved his own glare as she stalked from the room, down the hall, and out of the base.  
  
"I've had enough waiting for one night. And I don't want her having a chance to get to that supply first..." With more than a full heart of anger, Magneto growled as he spoke. "Get ready, we head to Caldecotte, Mississippi now."  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**STORY TIMING:**  
i think this story is the most confusing out of mine in that of how they all go, see we basically came into the story in the middle of a situation instead of the beginning where in which they would be planning it.  
  
**STORY LINE:  
**i obviously can't give you the story line, since then whats the point of reading it. But the metal 'sytaynium' beams are important because Magneto needs them for something hes going to do. Its supposed to be the most rare and efficient type of metal to use. The story line takes place around the beginning of the X-men Evo. series, right after Kurt and kitty are recruited. I might change some things though, like who was already there and everything. Mistique has been just not showing up when Eric wanted her to and then coming back months later or weeks later. Just so you know her and Dallas have this thing with completley hating each other.. obviously.  
  
**COUPLES**:  
As for the record going, this story will most likley be a remy/rogue because i really don't think i have the power to write remy/somebody else things. trust me .. it hurts. I haven't decided who i want Dallas to pair up with yet. you can help me i got a votin thing down thur.  
  
**VOTE**:  
  
DeSchaduw Pyro  
  
DeSchaduw Piotr  
  
DeSchaduw an OC  
  
DeSchaduw other (tell me whom)  
  
**my loyal reviewer -:**

**TheRealMai - **Thanks for reviewin me, means a lot since your the only one tehe.Sorry its becoming a bit boring, i'm hoping it wont be like this the whole thing, well i'm sure it wont. Glad you liked it brightens up my life, since writings all i got, to know somebody thought it was good -. Thanks again   
  
thank yas, anymore questions ples awnser. Rogue will be featured as a major part of the story -. I just have to work her into the plot.


	3. The Eyes that cryed 'pain'

_Say it Aint So  
_  
**Chapter 3**: The eyes that cryed, 'pain'  
  
The morning sun just barely began to peer over the very top of the Mississippi hills. Magneto's crew had just taken off in the X-men's blackbird and were on their way back to New York. Normally on a day where they happened to filch as great a prize as the mightly X-men's blackbird, Gambit would be thrilled. But the unsurpassed thief felt somthing almost knawing away at his insides. It was currently 5am and, the mission had gone well, but it was still hard to determine if it ended suitably. The mighty Magneto would be pleased to learn the rare 'Sytaynium metal' was easily apprehended, each and every beam still in perfect shape. But in the course of stealing the supply of metal, Dallas got a message broadcasted by Lehnsherr himself. A new mutant was to be detained by Xiavier's students, and since they had no knowledge of the Alcoytes' existence within Caldecott Country, Magneto wanted her recruited before the X-men had even reached her.  
  
But why would a recruitment failure be bothering such a layed back person as Remy LeBeau. Honestly it wasn't the enrollment malfunction, even if it was his excuse. His red on black orbs gazed back seeing the young DeSchaduw asleep peacfully next to Piotr. St John in control of flying since he claimed to have known what he was doing. The Cajun didn't actually know why he had felt bad for the poor Southern girl. He had seen many distressed females through his entire existence, that being a heartbreaker and player. The thief refocused his sleepy eyes on the rising sun, feeling himself drift off remembering the arrival of the previous night...  
  
::Caldecott Country, Mississippi 7:30pm (exactly 9.5 hrs before his current state)::  
  
A common smell filled the Cajun's nose as he entered the tavern followed by his teammates. The aroma of mixed tobacco and alcohol crammed the room as the country music filtered their ears. Only a few large men were in the extent, two playing pool while the fourth and fifth were assembled at the counter of the bar. Remy stopped for a look around as Colossus pressed past him and to the bartender.  
  
"Excuse me." The middle-aged man crooked his head away from the glass he was cleaning, studdying the massive Alcoyte for a moment. "I would li--"  
  
"That girl underage?" Rudely interrupting Piotr, the man beckoned his finger in the surprised Dutch girl's direction. "She aint supposed ta be in here."  
  
"We aint here t' drink homme." Gambit stepped forward gaining the men at the bars' interest as well. "..juss wanna know where dat new malls bein built."  
  
"Plannin on goin shoppin' pretty boy?" The fatter man of the two spoke up earning a chuckle from his companions in the room. The thief's eyes slightly narrowed beneath his sunglasses. "Wait, Ah know your lookin ta perm that pertty lota hair ya got." The room filled with laughter as Gambit stepped his way, a smirk tugging to his lips as he began clapping little by little. Slowly the laughter faded as the drunks relised Remy was applauding.  
  
"Oh don' tell me y' gonna stop now, don' be shy," The Cajun studdied the plump man's dirty clothes. Seeing his name stained name tag, showing that he obviously just got back from work. "Give Randy 'ere a good 'rounda applause.. after all he only got ketchup on 'is name tag t'day." Dallas covered her mouth so she wouldn't let out the giggle as she turned looking to Pyro who shared the smile.  
  
"Yoah funny pretty boy." He took another swig of beer looking away as he adjusted himself atop the stool.  
  
"Why do I get de impression y' tink I'm pretty?" A fit of laughter burst through the room as the guy growled underneath his breath. Turning Gambit smiled taking a pace or two before spinning around and ducking the flying fist. Loosing the humor in his situation, the thief made two swift blows, each meeting the thug's jaw. Snatching the pool cue from the table as he fell, Randy swung hitting Remy unexpectedly across the face. Stumbling to the left, he found himself catching balance against the bar counter and soon seizing the stick that Randy swung in his direction again. Piotr grabbed the man by the back of his collar throwing him across the table top and sending him to the floor unconsciously.  
  
"W-w-w-what are you?" The bartender stuttered, dropping the cup and giving off the sound of shattered glass as the metallic Russian glared back at him impatiently. The stuttering man refocused his attention on Pyro who was now leaning on his elbows across the counter with a smirk.  
  
"Look mate, how bout them instructions.."  
  
Colossus wiped his brow as he loaded the one of final beams into the shipment orb that Magneto had sent. Retracting his steel form, he made a glimpse to the watch around his wrist. 10:30pm ..it had been three hours since the incident at the bar, and lucky for them the bartender was so scared of Piotr that he willingly scribbled down the address and paid no mind as Remy snatched up a bottle of wiskey for himself.  
  
"Is that it?" Dallas made a sigh hugging herself as she looked around in the darkness. The feeling of comfort coming over her as Remy put a reassuring arm around her shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down a moment.  
  
"Relax petite," Her violet eyes seemed to smile enough for her as he withdrew his arm, putting his hands into his trench coat pockets with a jagged breath. "How many more Pete?" The colossal man, breathing more profound and heavy crooked his head to the left where the stock they were stealing resided.  
  
"Six." Making a fist, the three comrades watched as the Russian's body converted to its indestructible state. The sound of heavy footsteps being heard as he sauntered back into the obscurity of the construction site. Dallas groaned a minute, recieving notice from John who just watched from his place atop of a large wood pile  
  
"Don't like the dark love?" Leaning away from the stack lumber DeSchaduw stared up at her ally.  
  
"Don't like whats in the dark." Looking away she listened as he tinkered with the zippo in his hand. "Got a smoke?" Hearing the clicking from the lighter cease, she looked up over her shoulder where the top of the pile was again. John just shook his head glimpsing down at his flamable obsession as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Quit, more fun to play with fire then your health." She made a slight chuckle moving away from the wall to turn and look up at the Austrailian with a smile.  
  
"You tell Remy that?" Pyro clicked his lighter again a small laugh escaping his throat as he looked back downward to meet her soft eyes. They both could hear the sounds of faint laughter beyond the contruction walls to the streets.  
  
"Would 'you' tell Remy somethin like that?"  
  
"I deem that it would result in something blowing up."  
  
"Most likely." He indicated a hand movement alonge with a small nod to her bag on the ground as he spoke up again, "Hey.. you gonna get that shiela?" Blinking a minute and finally relising what he was pointing at, the Dutch girl picked up the communicater resting on the old brown shoulder bag.  
  
"Yea?" She spoke into the device after pressing a button and making a small beep. Soon the Cajun and Austrailian were standing near her, bemused expressions and all. Why would their boss interrupt them while on the job, unless they had done something displeasing to the master of magnetism.  
  
_"..DeSchaduw, is the Sytaynium cargo'd and ready to be shipped back?"_ His harsh voice sent a slight chill down the new recruit's spine as she swallowed slightly.  
  
"No, Piotr is loading the few that are left." The connection between the two crackled somewhat before Magneto replied.  
  
_"Congradulations my young shadow manipulater, I'm sending you in charge of your own first operation. Take Gambit and Pyro, it has come to my attention recently that there is a mutant situated at a party around where you are."_ Eric paused a moment making sure the sound of her breathing could restore confidence that she was still connected to him. _"This mutant is of great importance to me dearest Dally, i want you to find them and recruit them before Xiavier does. Convince them of anything you can.. just make them trust you."_  
  
"Yes sir." DeSchaduw could feel her heart pounding little by little as her other two comrades stared into her with eagerness. Withdrawing her ear from the phone, his hoarse voice still on the other line disracted her from switching the communicator to off.  
  
_"Dally?"_ The use of her nickname being hissed sent another quake down her spine as she let out a rutted 'yes?' _"..Don't dissapoint me."_ At hearing the click as his link shutdown, she beeped the phone off and slid it delicately within her back pocket.  
  
"Whats goin on wit Mags?" Gambit's question had been surfaced across his own and Pyro's mind for those past two minutes.  
  
"Gor ourselves a job boys, Colossus stays here, finishes up the loading assignment."  
  
"Et nous que, mon Cherie?" Remy's purred french brought a smile to her purple lipsticked lips, as she finished pulling her black and violet locks into a ponytail.  
  
"We get to find out where the hell some party is and get some new mutant out before the X-men find out we're even there.." The giggling DeScahduw had heard during her conversation with Pyro became louder as the kids passed by the gates. "..I think I know just where we ask."  
  
"Hey." The kids stopped staring perplexed as the beautiful Alcoyte strolled over to the gate.  
  
"Oh boy, I'd pay money t' see dis." Gambit leaned into Pyro making the comment with a small chuckle as he exposed the bottle of Jack Daniels within his trench coat so he could have a drink.  
  
"...Where you boys comin from tonight.. huh?" The two teens looked at each other before one stepped forward replying as Dallas approached the entry- way.  
  
"What are you our mommy?" Her mouth twisted into a smile as she looked to the ground, her violiet eyes soon gazing back upon them, sparkling with fortitude.  
  
"It was a party huh?.. I'm sure in the mood fer a party." The Dutch girl looked back at her comrades. "John you in the mood for a party?" The pyro shrugged with a simple nod to show his agreement. "What 'bout you Rem?" The Cajun took a sip of his liquor ignoring what seemed to be to him a pointless question.  
  
"There aint no party miss." The other boy caught her attention as he stared back.  
  
"Tell ya what, I'll pay ya if you tell me where this partys at.." Earning a sigh from the taller boy, she watched as the smaller of the two leaned in whispering something into his friend's ear.  
  
"..We'll tell ya wea the bash is at, but not fer money.. ya'll give us that bottle of JD ya got.. 'n we'll tell ya fo' sure." Dallas glanced back at Gambit who just timidly shook his head.  
  
"Oh no, I aint juss givin dis up like dat, I just got it.." The Dutch girl crossed her arms glaring at the Alcoyte. "But Dally, I juss.. ughh." Stomping over to the gate while mumbling somthing under his breath, the thief crossed his arms in wait for the directions from the two young boys.  
  
"Cody Robbins threw a little get togeth. fer his girlfriend's seventeenth birthday." Gambit tossed the bottle over the fence with more than just an expression of aggravation. "Ah'd hurry if ya wanna get there in tahme, it ends in fifteen minutes." The boy caught it with a smile.  
  
"Where is it?" Dallas inquired, a bit more of feeling on the rushed side.  
  
"Go all the way down this street, three blocks, turn raht, its at the end'a the road. Can't miss it, look fer the whole freakn school." After watching the boys walk off, the new recruit turned to her teammates with a sigh.  
  
"Ok, John go tell Piotr where we're going, let him know Magneto needs this done. Remy and I will meet you there."  
  
"Right." The orange and red haired boy left Dallas and Remy to climb over the brick wall together. Making a dash for it, the two Alcoytes hurried alonge the sidewalk, their heavy shoes making a noisy thudding. Running wasn't exactly what the Dutch girl could call enjoyable but it was a had to do thing at the time. Gambit's red on balck eyes skimmed the area at hearing the sudden sounds of wailing sirens.  
  
"Shit, you tink dats 'bout us?" DeSchaduw's intense breathing went along with her voice as she replied.  
  
"Naw, you think those kids are gonna really go tell a police officer they got a Jack Daniels off some people loitering around the new construction site?"  
  
"Good point." The Cajun began to fall behind her a minute due to still surveillancing the streets behind him. Dallas's hearing picked up as she approached the 'right turn' they were suppose to take. Immediatly moving out of the way as she rounded the corner, the Dutch girl called back to her companion.  
  
"Watch ou--"  
  
Gambit's right shoulder collided with the girl's right as he ran around the corner, whirling them both around to face each other. An 'oouff' escaped both their throats as the force from the impact left the thief's sunglasses to be knocked from covering his eyes and to clattering against the ground. His mouth parted slightly as he breathed heavy, his brow scrunched up in an unexplainable expression, and his demon eyes gazing at the Southern girl that had happen to run around the corner the opposite way.  
  
"Ah'm.. Ah'm.. Ah'm sorry.." The gothic looking teen stuttered as he noticed her tear-stained cheeks. "Ah'm so sorry." Still gaping at the girl, he couldn't help but cock his head as he gazed into her deep glassy emerald eyes. Hesitently looking away, the goth forced herself to turn away promptly and continue her scuttle down the street.  
  
"Remy." Dallas breathed watching her comrade continue to observe the distressed teen girl dash down the street. "..Remy!!"  
  
"Come on, the police are at the Robbins kid's house, i can see the lights." Pyro spoke between his hurried breaths. Nodding as he reached down to collect his shades, Gambit looked up as he rose seeing that the girl was already out of sight. The hurt he felt just by looking in her eyes made the imperative thief feel more than just horrible for her. "You comin or not mate?"  
  
"Yea, lets go." Soon reaching the scene, the three tottered slowly past the two police cars seeing an ambulance in the drive-way. Random kids either pacing in the front yard, walking away, or sitting inside as they looked on through the open door. Gambit's eyes searched frantically around the yard turning back to DeScaduw. "Did Magneto say if dis mutant was dangerous?"  
  
"I don't know he just say they were important."  
  
"Hey." St John advanced to a girl looking about sixteen that was sitting on the steps. "Whats going on?"  
  
"..I.. I don't know.. we were dancing.. we didn't do anything.. some were drinking.. but not me.. I didn't do anything..." She burried her hands in her face as her blonde hair stuck to her wet cheeks. "..Cody didn't do anything to anybody. He dosen't deserve something like this." She snuffed a minute as Pyro watched her cry. Glancing back at his colleagues he relised they were watching the ambulance crew carry out a boy on a strecher wearing an oxygen mask.  
  
"What did this love?" Questioning the girl again John took a sharp breath seeing a not so comforting sight walking around the house.  
  
"...A kiss. That girl when they kissed. It hurt them." The girl replied as she sobbed and the Austrailian boy backed slowly down the stairs seeing Jean Grey gasp at noticing the three Alcoytes on the scene.  
  
"Gambit, I think we got us some friends 'ere mate." Remy's eyes moved away from the weeping teen meeting with Jean's astonished ones. Like that wasn't enough, Scott Summers happened to be the one she was discussing the horror of the situation with.

alright. S'all i got in me to write today. hope it was well worth your time. Actually had rogue in this chapter -. don't worry rogue fans, i'm workin her in. i think its killin me not puttin her in. as for the couple i'm still takin poll on it. i should have a descision by chapter 5 or 6 i think. so keep reviewin and tellin me who u want.  
  
so far results between EE.com and FF.net:  
  
DALLAS/PYRO: II  
  
DALLAS/PIOTR: I  
  
DALLAS/OC: II  
  
suggested by reviews:  
  
DALLAS/PIETRO: I  
  
DALLAS/EVAN: I  
  
come on take a vote or make a suggestion i need some help here -

reviewers --

Angel Of the Fallen Stars: Thanks for votin, i'm in this try and make relationships happen thing. I'm a Kiotr fan also -. Glad you like Dallas better, this is pretty much her real attitude shes just got a problem in Not ur average teen love story. The new recruits i think i'm going to have some origionally there w- scott and jean. I haven't decided yet. I'm having a hard time makin my brain work. hah. thanks again for the review -

TheRealMai: my computer does that stuff to me all the time. yea i don't have the heart to put rogue and remy with other people. i hurts my everything. i think i'll end up making a dallas/remy fling but we all know they just don't do it fer each other -. lol i wont sue you.. unless ur rich.. then i might think about it. anyways, thanks muchly for reviewin means so much ta me -.


	4. Prize worth the taking

_Say it Aint So_  
  
**Chapter 4**: Prize worth the taking  
  
The Russian gave the metal orb a heavy slap watching it shake a moment then immediatly seal itself closed. Letting his metallic membrane wither away figuring since loading the beams was complete, Piotr observed as the immense metal sphere began to hover and soon take flight to the dark night. It wasn't too long after that a red beam grazed the carrier of the stowage. Shelling himself once again with his armor, Colossus altered his attention in time to see but not prevent taking the heavy blast from Cyclope's eyes. Scott released his right hand's grip on the yellow visor, a bit taken back by Piotr still standing firm and very displeased.  
  
"Stop the orb!" He called back to his comrades that had previously landed the Blackbird in a vacant lot down the street. The Acolytes had been completley ignorant of its exsistence in the area not to mention the amount of people Xiavier had sent. The massive man fashioned a sudden halt as his glowing eyes turned in the direction of the three scampering X-men. Feeling an unfriendly and yet uneffective fist smash into his solid chest, Piotr modified his notice to the now yelping Scott that stood nursing his bruised knuckles. With an unyielding shove, Colossus sent the X-man soaring into the site's concrete mixer. Now his heavy footwork could be heard as he started to approach the injured and groaning Cyclops.  
  
A nauseous causing smoke filled the air around him briefly before the Acolyte relised two fuzzy blue arms were wrapped around his waist. And just when Piotr thought to grab the appendages and force them to release grip, he found himself dangling on the edge of a piece of steal from an immense height. Glancing down he watched as a petite brunette stared up, a bamf like noise distantly was heard as he saw the transporter appear beside her.  
  
"Quick Nightcrawler, port me to the orb." Shadowcat's demand was loud enough for the struggling Russian to decipher. Reaching his hand as far across the metal he could, Piotr tryed for the third time to drag himself onto the beam. Being at least one hundred feet up and being left to suspend on the very verge of a metal rafter wasn't exactly somthing his mutation could have advantage to.  
  
"Now!" Taking a breath and relizing he had to loose his mutant form because of weight, Colossus's glare darted to the two teens now resting on the top of the transpertation sphere, it still hadn't gotten too far. The blue X- man had yelled to his female comrade, seeing that she had suddenly phased through the metal wall and dropped onwards to the bottom of the orb alonge with two bars of the Sytaynium.  
  
"Kurt!!!" Kitty screeched alarmed by the sudden plunge. The two timbers eventually met sandy ground, causing the extreme dust barrier between sky and earth accompanied by the tremendous thundering sound of the fall. Shadowcat shielded her eyes as the smoke flurried around her. Coughing for a moment not sure how long it would be until she encountered the floor, Kitty made an 'ouff' from the force of feeling two brawny arms catch her. "Ughh.. thanks.." Still choking on the clearing smoke, the small teen opened her blue eyes.  
  
"Mais, bien sûr chaton.." [But of course kitten.] Her mouth parted slightly at the surprise of Gambit's french drawl. Phasing out of the Cajun's arms, the valley girl tumbled into the dirt. "Y' coulda juss asked f'r Remy t' let y' down.." The haze was now almost setttled and revealed the shadows of Pyro and DeScahduw behind the leery thief. Pyro had been obviously dragging Jean by the back of the neckline on her uniform.  
  
"Sco--" Taking Kitty by the collar and lifting her enough to set her deep blues to meet his eyes, the Cajun managed to startle the new X-woman.  
  
"Go ahead call f'r Scooter, we're still gon' ask y' juss once petite," His grip tightened as she used both hands to try and force his loose, "We know y' stashed 'em.. so wheres dat new mutant at?" It seemed like it had only been an instant before Remy found himself skidding across the ground, his trench coat collecting gravel as he slid.  
  
"How bout we ask the questions." Scott helped the valley girl to her feet as she scrapped dirt from her pants. "Like, what Magneto wants with these.." His eyes narrowed underneath their visor as his hand beckoned the two metal shafts laying within the dirt. Dallas looked in Gambit's direction seeing him sit up and rub his head as he growled.  
  
"Maybe you should worry less about construction beams and more about your woman." Her violet eyes seemed to challenge Scott as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Jean?" The X-man finally relised the red-head unconciously rest next to the insane Austrialian pyro. "..Let her go, its not like she can do anything when shes like that." Cyclops' gloved hands formed fists at his sides.  
  
"It was cute mate, real cute." Both Kitty and Scott's concentration skipped over to John. "..How she goes and does the mind reading 'n all.. tells you 'bout the mission, why we came. Shes a smart shiela." Pyro made a passing glance to Jean before dropping her collar, leaving her laying flat on the ground. "..And the 'i'll hold them back Scott go stop Colossus' .. yea it was actually working, until DeSchaduw worked her shadow puppet magic."  
  
"You bitch."  
  
"Don't blame de fille completley homme, after all Pyro is de one dat scorched de femme.." Gambit now stood between John and Dallas while massaging his torso a moment, wincing slightly as he did. Everyone seemed to jump back startled when Kurt happened to teleport between them wrestling down Colossus as he did.  
  
"Vhats going on?!" The blue teen 'ported away from the brawl and next to Cyclops, afraid of being mared by the colossal Russian.  
  
"Thats what I'd like to know." Scott smirked back at Remy, who had happened to loose his usual cocky grin. The gruff voice belonged to the one the thief had so wholeheartedly hoped wouldn't show up, Wolverine. Things were starting to look up for the X-men, and deffinalty weren't so great for Magneto's crew, not just considering Logan was there, but also that Jean Grey just happened to wake up in a not so pleasent mood. Throwing her hand in a single side motion, the physic X-woman easily pitched St John into a pile of lumber.  
  
"Whoa." Dallas jumped back, suddenly feeling somebody on her shoulders, sending them both toppling to the ground.Seeing that his comrades were in definate need of assistance, the Cajun dove towards the brunette ontop of Dallas, not relising what had happened until he was had passed entirely through the teen.Opening his eyes in time to make a swift move to avoid Logan's indestructible claws that happened to clash into the dirt where his head had formerly took position, Remy made a leap to his feet. Reaching in his coat, Gambit displayed his metal staff while making a swing to clash once again with the Wolveirne's blades.  
  
Meanwhile, Pyro made yet another insane cackle as the flames lunged towards Cyclops. Taking the oppertunity to take a shot at the Aussi, Scott waited until his girlfriend used a physic disk to knock him from his feet. Colossus walked into the blow purposly, grinding his teeth together at feeling it pierce his metallic form to some extent.  
  
"Get of me you little.." The Russian glimpsed over to his female comrade, trying to force the valley girl off of her. After Kitty managed to punch Dallas at least twice, the Dutch girl used her hands to make a great shove, sending the inexperienced Shadowcat off and on her back. Sitting up more than just irritated from the line of blood trailing from her mouth, Dallas's eyes seemed to almost glow their deep purple. Kitty stared a minute before letting out a small shriek at feeling the black blob smother her. Standing back on her feet DeScaduw took a few paces towards the besieged valley girl with a grin. With but a nod, the Dutch girl's shadow sheltered Kitty's mouth making it impossible to breath. Piotr's eyes widened a moment, but he was too busey trying to erod Scott's optic-blast.  
  
"Sucks dosen't it," DeSchaduw showed a toothy smile as Shadowcat's muffled screams showed her lack of oxygen. "No way you can phase through there huh.. can't go through somethin like a shadow." Hearing the sudden crack of lightening, Dallas alonge with all the mutants stared up seeing Storm raising her arms as she hovered in the night sky. "Where'd she come from?.." Soon the darkness lost its stars and bright moon, as clouds crammed the atmosphere. And alas for the virtually conquering DeSchaduw, with the kick of her feet, Kitty managed to take Dallas's balance from beneath her and send her crashing to the ground.  
  
"Too bad you can't have a shadow without a light.." The valley girl phased the kick the Dutch Acolyte sent to her, "Like, sucks.. dosen't it?"  
  
"Three of hearts Chaton?" Kitty turned shocked by the Cajun thief that appeared from what seemed to be nowhere. Slipping the charged playing card in the valley girl's belt, Remy scooped up Dallas making a run for it. "Come on Chere, we're pullin back... dey got too many."  
  
"What you got there?" She observed as her comrade set her down revealing a set of keys from his pocket.  
  
"A prize worth the taking mon Cherie." Feeling the heat of Scott's blast overhead, Remy spun to face them as eight cards dispatched out of his gloved hand. "John, Pete, pull back mes amies!"  
  
Within a minimum of seven minutes, the X-men found themselves pursuing the retreating Acolytes. Magneto's crew had something up their sleeves, the problem was Wolverine knew when the Cajun got the better of him by pickpocketing him, they would be after the X-jet. The Blackbird was their best means of transpirtation and was the fastest way to retrieve new recruits. Watching the most dangerous mutant's lackies fly away in such an imperative prop was deffinatly not how he had wanted to end the fight. Ororo made her soft landing to the earth where the other five X-men stood watching their way back to New York fly into the night.  
  
"Dammit." Logan growled withdrawing his claws as he turned to Storm. "Did we--"  
  
"Yes, the new recruit is safetly with us.. let us be thankful they took something that can be replaced rather than cannot Logan." Resting a hand for reassurance on her comrade's shoulder, Ororo stared up into the sky, watching the X-jet make its course back to wherever the Acolytes were required to be.

-------------  
done, sorry if it might take me awhile for an update or so my computers kinda broke and i'm basically forcing it not to crash right now.. tehe. i should hav a decision by the next chapter.

**VOTES on ee 'n ff** : 

DALLAS/PYRO: 3  
DALLAS/PIOTR: 2  
DALLAS/oC: 2  
DALLAS/EVAN: 1   
DALLAS/PIETRO:2

suggest one and/or vote -.

**reviews (no particular order -):**

_nicole_: yay you readed my fic -. means so much 2 me happy tears.. yea ur always supporetin me.. when its either bein a slut, scrappin my wallpaper of with a butterknife, or just plain bein horny. tehe. i love u bitch. skank. slut. cough hoe. -

_TheRealMai_: my most loyal reviewer for this fic -.yea i mixed it .. guilty.. tehe. I couldn't help but make Remy give up his wiskey.. yea 'cos i'd die too if i had to give mine away. The fling thing, lol don't worry i was already planning on that most likley happening. it was part of my master plan to piss people off.. man u can just see right through me.. i'm scared of you. gives all money.. - lol, thanks for the reviews & for stayin w- the fic so far.

_MizzMarval:_ Don't apologize, i think 99% of my reviewers can't stand Dallas. Its the vibes she gives off...err.. i think.

_Misstress Lebeau:_ Why thank you, this review especially made my day... and trust me i needed something to make my day. I accidently tore the phone cord out of my wall, had to scrap wallpaper off my walls all day with just a wet towel and butterknife, and i got a 'return to sender' sticker on my James Marsters letter. (ive been redoing my room)sigh... the days i live. ughh. Yea i love the idea of remy havin a work for Magneto thing, and don't worry i get so pissed when people write about Remy with other people. When i put remy with other girls it usually lasts like.. well not long. Cos i feel like slapping myself when i do. thanks for the review and for making me smile tehe -.

_Angel Of The Fallen Stars:_ Of course i should be recognizing my reviewers, if u put in the time to review me i feel i should put in the time to reply -. i also love suggestions and i thought yours were good, i even made the 'OOooOO!!!' noise. tehe -. Amara should be in it soon i believe, but it depends how it goes.. i know rogue wasn't in this one but once shes really in the fic, then she'll be there as much as remy is or more. i'm a rogue'aholic -. 

_Ishandahalf:_ Rogue and Remy in my opinion are all about the eyes... its a need in their relationship. always lost in the eyes... its a law i think.. hmm.. - thanks so much fer reviewin!!


	5. Adjusting

_Say It Aint So_  
  
**Chapter 5**: Adjusting  
  
Its bemusing to know how alone one can feel in such a diligent and occupied setting. How cast down and solitary your hollow heart almost feels. Thats all Rogue could force herself to be, besides angry with herself and persona. The Southerner's heavy black combat boots chafed against the vacant hall's tile floor, as she sauntered slowly past the classrooms full of the average Bayville High students. Tucking a stray white lock behind her left ear, the goth's bright green eyes decisively ceased their wandering as they came across the double doors labeled 'Gym'. At being new to Bayville High, Rogue had still been having a daunting time locating her classes and locker. A small peek into the window revealed some of the Junior and Senior genres playing a round of football.  
  
".. How excitin' ." With yet another glum sigh the Southerner continued her walk down the corridor, listening to the faint echoe of her heavy boots. The sudden sound from one of the two large doors opening caused the goth to spare a glance behind her. Some students exited the gymnasium floundering across the corridor to use the aged drinking fountain. A red-head discussing something with a girl her size, paused in conversation to make a small wave to the goth. "..Great its perky Jean.." Rogue mumbled to herself before interweaving her arms with a slight roll of her emerald eyes.  
  
"Hey Rogue, hows your first day going so far?" The physic bounded up to the Southerner beaming, as Rogue had become accustomed to.  
  
"..Ah guess its ok.. its school."  
  
"Hey." Scott happened to come from what seemed to be nowhere, soon standing next to his sprightly girlfriend. The Southerner felt the heat enter her cheeks as they converted to a dull pink from their origional rich looking pale white. Her gaze happened to come across his underneath the ruby shades. While moving a piece of hair from her view and behind her ear, Rogue's sulky frown curved into a small smile.  
  
"Hi Scott." Cyclopes was breathing a little heavier than normal, but the goth figured it was most likely due to the running and bustling within the gym.  
  
"How do you like Bayville up to now?" Wiping his brow quickly enough for the movement to cause a glimmer from his glasses, the X-man waited eagerly for Rogue's response.  
  
"..S'alright."  
  
"Cool. We'll see you later then." Jean gave yet another wide smile as she veered back to the crowd of bushed and perspiring teens. Scott watched the red-head scurry back to her friend Tarren before looking in exchange, to the Southerner again.  
  
"I'll pick you up after school ok?"  
  
"What?" Confused and rather excited at that, the goth's black lipsticked mouth parted in bemusement.  
  
"Me and Jean.. we're going to pick you up with Shadowcat." Relizing how imprudent she might have looked, Rogue shut her mouth looking down at her boots with a frown. She liked Scott, even if she had only known him for the most three days. The problem wasn't Jean either, and what hurt the most was that the goth recognized that he didn't feel the same way about her. He sort of reminded her of her previous ex-boyfriend, Cody Robbins. Even if Cody had blonde hair, played football, and didn't wear wine-colored sunglasses.. they still in a comforting way had the kindest personalities.  
  
"Oh.. yea, alright." As his sneakers departed from Rogue's prospect, her stare traveled up from the floor watching him follow his friend Steve into the fitness classroom. "Ah'll just.. look 'round bah mahself.. as usual." Heaving an additional groan with her sigh, the Southerner continued her amble down the once again quiet passageway of Bayville High.  
  
St John closed his zippo lighter for the fifth time in two minutes as he slid it in his side pocket. Gasping for air Dallas surfaced out of the cold pool water, earning the maniac's attention. Treading small waves she waited for Pyro to finish what he had been trying to talk about for the past hour.  
  
"So what was that?" Her accented voice echoed in the large room.  
  
"It aint fair that we have ta do all this work." The orange haired boy grumbled rather annoyed that the master of magnetism, who unsatisfied with the recruitment failure, assigned the Acolytes with work-outs for a complete forty-eight hours. "..It don't make sence anyway, we excersize enough... and we got the stupid metal bars for 'm. Damn mate is off his rocker.." DeSchaduw reeled her attention to Gambit whom respired out the words 'twenty-nine' as he continued his pull-ups.  
  
"Why don' y' stop complainin 'n actually do somtin den.." Remy heaved the statement while taking another breath. The Cajun's expression was one of exertion as he towed himself up over the bar again, the drill easily illustrating the thief's hefty muscles making up his bare chest and arms.  
  
"I aint as brawny as you mate, but I don't care for it either." Gambit dropped from the bar watching Dallas leave the water, dripping as she hugged herself approaching the two. He wiped sweat from his forehead with another breath as his demon eyes examined her stunning body.  
  
"Then I guess your gonna be here awhile sparky." The Dutch girl took the towel Pyro held out to her as he sat on the bench. Pulling back her black and violet hair to a ponytail she finally noticed Remy's current observation. "Would you like a signed photograph too?" Snatching her water bottle from its place next to John on the weight bench, Dallas turned away taking a swig of the liquid within.  
  
"Your offerin?" The Cajun smiled ignoring the Aussi that meerly rolled his eyes.  
  
"I should beat your ass LeBeau.. but who could hate a face like that." Twisting the cap back on the bottle, the female Acolyte shook her head. Gambit turned heading back to the rail to prolong his workout as her deep purple orbs curiously crammed every detail of his bare chest's shiftments.  
  
Her blue eyes stole a glance over her trendy pink sunglasses as she watched the new girl sitting on the steps in the shade. Kitty was rooming with the girl and quit honestly didn't understand her much. Rogue kept to herself usually, but occassionaly the two would have a small amount of conversation together. But the valley girl didn't want to judge her personality yet, besides, it had only been at the most three days right? A sudden splash brought her back to reality and from her train of thought.  
  
"Bobby!" Kitty whinned looking down at one of her fellow new recruits. But the valley girl couldn't help but think techncally she couldn't be considered new, being that so many mutants have just arrived in the past two weeks.  
  
"Come on Kitty, all you do is float, come in the waters great!" The boy sunk back into the water peering up at her as he let his mouth stay underneath and his nose stay surfaced.  
  
"Leave her alone Iceman." Wolverine growled not in the mood to hear Kitty's bickering. The hot sun had been beating down on Bayville particularly the past month and being that heat was on Logan's list of bother he didn't feel much like attempting to be kind. "Why aint you swimmin' Stripes?" The Southerner looked up from her journal, setting the blue pen between two pages before retorting to his question.  
  
"Hazard." It was the truth, Rogue felt it nessissary to keep away from people's bare skin. She hadn't bled dry anyone's life-force ever since the night Cody had thrown her the party, and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Well aint you hot?"  
  
"Yea, but its alright.. Ah'm fine really." The goth ran a gloved hand through her auburn hair before looking back to the table where Wolverine sat knocking back his beer. "..Ah hear ya lahke ta do danger room sessions a lot." The brusque man didn't convert his concentration to looking at her, but her observance detected the small smile that played on his face before he took another sip, fading it away.  
  
"I do. They don't." He leaned back fixing his cowboy hat to block the sun in his eyes.  
  
"Wasn't fun, but Ah thought it was worth the tahme." The episode of her first session the night before ascended to thought.  
  
"Yea?" His expression had softened since the last time he had glanced at the goth, and she couldn't help but make let the corner of her mouth twist into a tiny smile. Looking back down the Southerner's features grew to be solemn anew as the X-man watched her scrawl and jot some words into the black notebook. "..What you writin' about anyway?.." Lifting the bottle to his lips, he let the liquor slid down his throat, relishing every drop.  
  
"..You.. them... whatever Ah really got on mah mind." Daubing her clear- green mesh shirt's sleeve across her brow, the goth let out a jaged breath. Regardless of what she said previously, the force of the high temperature beating down on her layered body was almost enough to make her faint. "Ah'm gonna head inside fer awhile." Standing up, Rogue gathered collected her book and pen before taking a step.  
  
"Hey," Ceasing movement she glanced back at the gruff man. "You get hot, don't worry about touchin people, go for a swim.. its better then gettin sick . Besides Stripes, they'd be careful if you told 'em to." Nodding submissively, the Southerner headed back inside to rest in the air conditioned Rec Room. Well, she would have if the proffesser hadn't telepathically told her, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Storm, Scott, and Jean to immediatly go to the library.  
  
Proffesser Xiavier laced his fingers on his lap as he watched the final one of eight enter the room. Logan grunted as he leaned against the wall also observing Spyke steal a chair after coming into the library after everyone else.  
  
"I'm sorry to disrrupt you all, especially on a Friday night, but something about Magneto has come to my attention." Rogue arched an eyebrow a moment, repetedly wondering to herself what a Magneto was. Hoping she had learned it in school before so she wouldn't have to ask a dumb question in the presence of her new team. "..Eric Lehnshurr is an extremely dangerous man, also known as Magneto because of his magnetic skills, he is convinced that the human and mutant race will never be capable of serenity with each other." The Professer made a gentle smile as he made a nod indicating her thoughts had welcomed his response.  
  
"..Professa if Ah may," Nodding a second time to Rogue, the goth cleared her throat as she continued. "How come Ah'm included in this and none of the other new recruits are..?"  
  
"Rogue, I'm well aware of how good of a combatant you are, and how easily you do not give in.. I believe your far too advanced to be discluded until next year. But if you feel your more comfortable--"  
  
"No, Ah just.. Ah wanted ta make sure Ah wasn't bein sympathized."  
  
"So Charles, whats the news." Wolverine exclaimed becoming more impatient that Xiavier hadn't advised them on the news of their rival.  
  
"Ah yes, well, it seems the paper you had found with Kitty and Kurt a few nights ago, is the same label that is on the metal beams in Caldecott Country's construction zone." His wheelchair rolled to his oak desk, as he carfully took the small document from its surface. "This new metal was also being used here, in Bayville... but not now."  
  
"Why not?" Scott crossed his arms still as perplexed as his fellow X-men. "Didn't they already use it?" The Professer shook his head, his eyes traveling around to gaze at every person in the room.  
  
"It had been informed that the beams were stolen, as they were in Mississippi."  
  
"..Magneto's Acolytes." Nightcrawler gained everyone's notice, even Logan's whom's had been focused on the tiny scrap of paper in Xiavier's hand. "Zhats who took ze 'Sytaynium' right Proffvesser?"  
  
"Thats correct Kurt. And I believe that Eric plans on using the metal for something big, being that it is nearly indistructable and yet extremely bendable."  
  
"But how do we like know where to find Magneto and where hes going with the metal?" Shadowcat's blue eyes filled with worry, knowing that she had heard so much of the man and was afraid since she was entirely out of his league.  
  
"I can help with that." With the sudden sound of 'shinkt', everyone instantaneously knew the hardhearted X-man had emanated his blades as he growled. "Relax Wolverine, I've got the awnsers you need." With his lip still lifted as he snarled, Logan's narrowed eyes remained as he darted his stare back to Xiavier.  
  
"Whats she doing here!?" The Professer fixed his hands together once again watching the blue woman enter the room.  
  
"Mistique had agreed to help us.."

--------------

hey all -.. good news.. my computer should be getting fixed soon so i should be able to update 'N.Y.A.T.L.S' and the others soon. yay! sorry that chp wasn't very long.. i promise the next will be longer! and i'm pretty sure it'll have romy.. but idk quit yet. Those that r interested my band's website is back up the polls are officially down and i got my results..

and the winner is..

pyro -IIIIIII  
piotr -IIII  
OC -III  
evan - II  
pietro - III 

PYRO!!!!!!!!!!!!! -. clears throat. those that wanted others i apologize, i don't control everyone's opinions. There are bound to be flings between Dallas and a lot of guys before between or after her/pyro.. everyone that took part in the vote. thanks. your all a huge help!!!

REVIEWS:

iLoVeLoGaN – KATE! Tackles and Clings yay! sorry i haven't talked much with you on IM, everythings been so hecktick latley, even with summer vacation. thanks so much for reviewin me.. means so much to have a kick ass writer as urself review me. tehe. lol, that dream was great. ttyl. waves

Nicole – slut. -

Angel Of the Fallen Stars – I'm sorry Dyro won, i no u didn't want it to. And I feel bad cos your sucha good reviewer to me. I'm thinkin of having a Pietro/Dallas fling, cos Pietro was one of the ones i liked with her as well. And lol, yes i went OooO. tehe. Anyone thats not a Rogue'aholic should be.. tehe. thanks again, and i'm sorry .. i feel so badish.

TheRealMai – lol, why thank you. Makin me smile again, tehe.'okay i'm a crackhead all the time.. its just the way i work. lol. Yea, Dallas is straight up for finishing the job.. she dosen't like to think of letting somebody away when they could be an interferance in the futre. Kiotr? Most deffiantly now that i now Colossus wont be used for Dallas. I don't think i could live without pairing those to up when they're in the same story as main peoples. Thanks again for the reviews!!!

sesshyluvr – Thanks for the review, i 'm sorry Pietro didn't win.. i thought he'd be pretty good for pairing her with but i guess Pyro works too. Sexy? lol, i think the earring makes him a sexy lil' kumquat smiles - thanks again for the review.

rogue&remy4eva – Thanks. Sorry Pietro didn't win.. i absolutley love the name by the way. Romy domination woo!!! clears throat .. sorry i have my moments. thanks again 4 the review.

Misstress LeBeau – lol i take like 437980209171 "brakes" when i write essays and stuff. i usually end up finishing at the very last minute or so. as for my room, the walls are done .. now i just have to replace everything.. ughh.. and yea, lol, i drip paint everywhere too.. and mine was green paint. sigh when will it end? .. lol. .. thanks for the review!!!


	6. Seen Those Eyes before

**A/N:  
  
i have taken some eposodes and twisted them to my liking, i view this one sorta as a bad interpritation of the Days of Reckoning. But they're not .. They're in a shipyard just so you know, like the eposode where Storm is taken by the African Tribe and they're on the boats at the docks.**  
  
------  
  
_Say It Aint So_  
  
**Chapter 6:** Seen those eyes before  
  
"Whats the catch?" The unconvinced X-man snarled, continuing to bare his teeth as his upper lip quivered. Mistique's long white skirt swayed to and fro as she sauntered to Xiavier's large oak desk.  
  
"Theres no catch Wolverine." Daintily using two blue fingers to retrieve the 'Sytaynium' paper tag, Raven whirled around to face the eager crowd of X-men. "I feel the need to deal with Eric just as much as you and it will be nice to know my boys will be safely stowed within these walls." Her yellow eyes instantaneously caught the Southerner's, as her mouth parted to a toothy smile.  
  
"What makes you think we're gonna let them stay here?" Scott spoke with a rather uninviting tone while intersecting his arms. His eyes narrowed beneath their shimmering crimson visor.  
  
"Because Mistique has already gotten my approval." Proffesser Xiavier whom had been quietly observing the scene before him, wheeled himself forward. "This isn't a matter of getting alonge.. the conflict that Magneto has faced us with is more important than a quarrel between teams." Logan eased off slightly, finally retracting the glimmering blades as his body began to relax slowly. But his glare at the Brotherhood leader was never broken, not even moved away momentarily. Nobody could deny that Raven Darkholm could never be trusted, but if she was the key to situating exactly where Magneto might be settling, then they new better than to speak against it. Rogue felt herself becoming uncomfortable beneath the shapeshifter's watchful eye.  
  
"What d'you say Logan, can you deal with my boys for but two nights?" Her yellow eyes finally lost interest in the new X-man, regaining their stare to the gruff Wolverine that stood now subdued.  
  
"Why don't you just tell us where hes going to be."  
  
The Southerner attentively eyed the five new mutants standing in their own cluster across the hallway. Meeting eye with the only girl of the group called the Brotherhood, the goth crossed her arms looking down as her left foot found its way to push up against the wall that she had continued to lean on.  
  
"I can't believe the Professer is doing this." Her emerald orbs looked to the right at the incensed Scott Summers, whom in which had been viciously whispering to his physic girlfriend. Rogue didn't pick up her chin as she listened to Jean's calming voice.  
  
"I know Scott, just calm down... They'll be gone by the end of the week.."  
  
"Why is this so bad anyways?" Cyclops's glower turned upon the goth that finally looked up at him. "Ah mean, they don't seem ta be doin nothing wrong but standin there."  
  
"When you get to know these jerks.. then tell me their not trouble." The huge metal doors opened as Wolverine stalked out. The hall they had been standing in was the target route to the danger room.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Recieving few nods and vows of silience, the X-men and Brotherhood filed into the massive room for their first simulation together.  
  
Amazing how after you've been practicing something repeatedly you'd expect the real thing to be as simple as the exercise. Of course, the real thing was nothing like the goth had anticipated... she cringed, cupping her face in the gloved hands that rested on her knees as she leaned against the railing. Another explosion rang off booming through Rogue's ears as she instantly lifted her face from her shaking hands. As she sat against the railing, she spared a prompt glance over her left shoulder, earning a glimpse at the swift movements of a man bolting across the grounds below. One of the causes of the explosions most likely. The last shipment of the 'Sytaynium' metal was to be taken by Magneto here, at an ocean port in Pennsylvania. Rogue currently was positioned on one of the two titanic ships on the docks. She alonge with Spyke and Avalanche peered down at the scene of their friends fighting, surrounded by payloads, crates, water, and of course.. indiscriminate detonations.  
  
"Why are we up here again?" The Brotherhood member known as Lance questioned Evan as the three ducked for what seemed the thousandth time at hearing another blast coming from the grounds. Removing his hands from his ears, Spyke pointed to the crane atop of the boat.  
  
"This cargo ship's huge.. but the metal will be where something can easily lift it--" Rogue cut him off as she tackled him to the hard soaked wooden deck of the ship. Feeling that the object had just already whizzed past their heads, the X-woman withdrew from covering Spyke.  
  
"What the hell was that?" The Southerner crawled to the wall seeing the jagged blade stuck and surrounded by the bent metal. Gripping it with her hand, Rogue forced what appeared to be a star blade from the barrier. That would be what the object was, if it weren't for the different features it displayed. She ran a single finger across its smooth glittering black surface, eyeing the purple dispatch labeled 'D'.  
  
"Mine." Feeling the razor blade being detached from her custody alonge with what felt like a fist against her jaw, the goth found herself on her back rubbing at her sore chin. Evan threw up his arm letting the spikes zip out as if they were bullets. But the effort did nothing but result in five stranded barbs sticking half way in the wall. "What are you doing, trying to kill my shadow..?" Dallas rolled her eyes with a snicker as she held out her hand sensing her once astray blade back in her possession. Closing her hand around it without getting cut the female Acolyte slipped the razor in her belt. Her other self transfered itself back to being the Dutch girl's normal black silhouette.  
  
"Look man, step aside and you wont get hurt!" Spyke's hands clenched fists at his sides as the three observed DeSchaduw stage herself before them with crossed arms. But Avalanche wasnt as patient as the two X-men, and with an instant stomp of his foot the shipment boat's gigantic wooden deck began to crack and splinter. The tremors sent Evan and his new comrade into the handrail beside them for support. "Alvers No!"  
  
"Move!" The stubborn Brotherhood boy growled as his eyes reeled to the back of his head. Rogue clutched the bar sending out a small shriek at the feeling of the next quake. As the splintering surface broke from under her, the goth felt herself being flung backwards, sliding and tumbling across the floor towards and soon past the black haired girl that had threatened them.  
  
"Idiot!" Dallas snarled her eyes flashing and producing a sudden light violet glow. "Back off!" As the dividing floor got closer, the Acolyte sent her right arm out as the black form bolted towards Lance. Reaching out, the Southerner managed to grab a handle covering an iron door in the floor. The shaking ceased as Avalanche stumbled, falling to the timbered deck. "You try something like that again and I'll kill you." But before the infuriated girl could take more than another step their way, she opened her mouth recieving no sound besides a momentary 'uuhh'. As her violet eyes finally rolled back, DeSchaduw fell to the hard deck, unconcious. Rogue staggered two steps putting one of her bare lethal weapons to her head as she groaned.  
  
"..Rogue.. that was sick.." Bringing her emerald orbs to meet Evan's astonished expression, the Southerner whimpered a second time falling to one knee as she winced clutching her forehead. Lance watched the X-man run to verify Rogue's condition, hesitently getting up himself as he studdied his legs for the gloom figure that had took hold on them. "You feeling okay..?"  
  
"Ah'm .. "Stopping her sentance at feeling his hand on her shoulder, the goth rubbed her temple again opening her eyes. "Ah'm fahne.. just .. still not used ta this."  
  
"So shes fine. lets go." Mistique's intolerant follower grumbled starting to head towards the boat's large hoist.  
  
"No," Positioning herself upright, Rogue dusted herself off before beckoning her finger in the direction of their teammates, "It was a trick, the metal is inside the dock's warehouse.. the reason the Acolytes are down thea is 'cos of protectin its location.."  
  
Remy continued tossing his cards randomly around the docking yard, before ducking for cover of Cyclope's red blast. Leaning up against the large box he heard the unexpected rumble of thunder in the cloudy sky.  
  
"Mon Dieu.. not again s'il vous plait.. John can't afford it t' rain." Wiping the sleeve of his trench coat across his forehead, the Cajun's notice scurried to the bigger of the two boats. It had to have been at the least fifteen minutes ago, when the risk gambling shadow manipulator told him she had spotted three enemies falling for the bait. And of course, any of the Magneto's lackies could tell you how headstronge Dallas was. Gambit felt his rapidly pacing heart skip a beat when he spotted the three DeSchaduw had gone off to fight sprinting down the ship's access ramp to join the contemporary clash. "..Merde.." St. John's isane cackling reattained the thief's rememberance of the situation. Feeling the sudden gust of wind before him, Remy mumbled gruffly beneath his breath as he peeked around the corner, "Pietro." Making a dash just in time to avoid the bolt of lightening from the sky, the Cajun dove behind another crate. Pietro was pin-pointing their positions and giving them to Ororo. 'Great' His thoughts drifted out once again as he let his face steal a look from around the carry's corner, the theif studdied his Austrailian teammate's intimidating shapeshifting fire. Wait. Mouthing the numbers as he counted his opponents to himself, Remy's eyes widened.  
  
"Gotcha." Feeling the intense grip on his throat, Gambit winced feeling himself bashed up tightly against the backside of the heavy crate. Bringing both semi-covered gloved hands to Logan's hold on his throat, Remy managed to make a small smirk.  
  
"Wolverine.. we gotta stop meetin like dis mon ami." The Cajun stifled the words, grimacing as the brusque X-man brought his free hand in front of his face. Pushing his knuckles against Remy's cheek with another snarl, Wolverine bared his teeth beneath his quivering upper lip. The theif removed a hand letting it rest beside his pocket.  
  
"Cut the crap Cajun, I decide to let the blades loose, we'll be havin Gumbo for sure."  
  
"What is it about Gambit, y' juss take pleasure in chokin me..?" An additional boom of thunder rang through the sky accompanied by the flash of lightening.  
  
"Get that hand away from your pocket before I carve it off." Gambit's expression hardened feeling Logan's hold press him painfully against the box whilst his esophagus felt as though it would cave in shortly. Inching his hand away, Wolverine growled liberating Remy's throat enough for him to breath again. "You tell me where that shipment is, or I'll cut your pretty bit of hair off." The gruff man's eyes formed slits as the knuckle that formerly aligned with his captive's cheek let loose the fatal claws. Feeling the sudden trickle of water from the clouds, Gambit's demon eyes glanced up than stole a swift glimpse of the flaming eagle plunging from the sky, directly in Logan's direction.  
  
"Until next time Logan.." The corner of the Cajun's mouth edged to a smile as Wolveirne's heightened instincts picked up the sizzling sounds of rain against the blazing bird's wings. Freeing his powerful hold on Remy, the X- man let out a deep snarl turning upon St. John's creation. As the rain commenced its heavy down pour, the flaming bird let out a single screech as the pouring water oppressed it's mighty blaze. Withdrawing his blades, Logan already knew the devious thief had escaped.  
  
"Merci homme." Gambit's chest heaved up and down as he breathed nodding to the also soaked Pyro. "Wheres Piotr?"  
  
"Here." The colossal man stepped from the shadows of the warehouse. The three retreated back to the depot since it was their sanctuary. They only had to hold the allied troops off a little longer before the master of magnetism returned to obtain the rare metal. "Theres too many of them.. they already got to DeSchaduw."  
  
"The shiela's already down?" John's brow scrunched as he respired deeply. "How?"  
  
"Xiavier's newest recruit. Dallas came to but once since the past half hour, she murmured something about a deadly touch." Colossus spared a glance to the drained female that now lie on the coat Remy lay beneath her. "We can't keep away here, they'll find us." Gambit turned, his tight black shirt defining his well-developed muscles as he did.  
  
"I aint afraid of some deadly touch." His red on black eyes narrowed as a few drops of water trickled from his wet brown hair. "Lets go mes amies, lets see dis 'new recruit'."  
  
"What can I do mate, water and fire don't exactly do right together.."  
  
"Look, Magneto's gon' be 'ere in de most ten minutes.. juss stay 'n protect Dally til he comes. Y' can keep 'em out easily." The pyromaniac lugged a sigh from within his chest as he affirmed his 'ok' with a minor nod.  
  
To their surprise Remy and Piotr managed to get the advantage of the clash within a mere twenty minutes. Colossus had successfully pinned Wolverine, Avalanche, and Storm, while Gambit introduced Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Blob, and Jean personally to the royal family of diamonds in his deck. Diving into the muddy earth, the Cajun felt the optic blast from Scott's visor graze his back. Cringing at the not so wonderful feeling the flare of red Cyclops produced, Remy listened hearing the footwork of the X-man approaching. With one instant movement, the thief's foot established its way beneath Scott, sending him unexpectedly to the mucky ground. Using a harsh fist, the Cajun's knuckles met with the teen's jaw. It had only been a moment later Remy found himself laying on his back from a blow to the stomache. Regaining his breath, Gambit pushed his body from the earth with the metal staff.  
  
"Don't tell me thats all you've got LeBeau." The deep breathing voice of Scott Summers behind him brought a smile to the Cajun's face as he finished pushing himself up. Sliding a free hand into his pocket, the Acolyte spun around throwing his arm out.. sending Cyclopes the three of clubs alonge with seven of spades for a bonus. Regrettablely for the X-men leader, the detonation was local enough to send him unconsciously crashing to the ground as the pouring rain fell around them.  
  
"I reckon dat I got a bit more den y' t'ought homme." Brushing some of his drenched shaggy hair from his eyes, the Cajun's ears caught sound of footsteps splashing through the puddles behind him. Crooking his head as the downpour descended down his face, the theif's mouth parted to another smirk.  
  
The Southerner exhaled and inhaled deeply as the volley of rain clattered down against the now sopping earth. Her boots paddled through the puddles as she forced herself to leave her crush helplessly defeated by one of the Acolytes she had just recently passed. Few of her teammates were left, and those that were happened to be fighting the card-throwing one and the colossal man. Turning the corner a scream from her new roomate Shadowcat could be heard in the roundabouts. The goth broke her steps, spinning herself in the direction the shriek of dispair came from. Moving slowly back as the rain cascaded around her, Rogue felt herself bump into something, sending her heart into a race.  
  
"Boo." The Southerner reeled herself jumping back at least three feet from the man she watched defeat her leader. "Y' pretty jumpy Chere.." She slipped a glove slowly from her hand as the theif approached her step by step. His black shirt drenched clung to his chest as he smiled. Rogue waited, when he took a few more steps she would touch him, and he like the girl previously that day, would lay drained so she could continue her duty. Filching yet another pace to take in Xiavier's new recruit, the one with the 'touch of death', Gambit's smirk melted away instantly as his temple creased, revieling his bafflement. "You.." Her eyes took him in, confusing him beyond limits. The only thing that could run through his mind was that he had seen those eyes before.  
  
-------  
  
A/N:  
  
hope that wasn't horrible... the next chapter should be a full romy. but i have no idea i havent completely written it yet =). But anyway, if anyone's got some suggestions for maybe a future occurance than i'm more than open to your ideas, if not thats quit alright i have a plot in mind =). thanks for reading, please review. =)  
  
**Reviewers:  
**  
iLoVeLoGaN – lol its ok kate, u reviewed on my EE anyway i think. yea, u sound like me. tehe. ok for a few then need to read more or at least talk. =) thanks for the review!  
  
Nicole – ow. i should poke u back. ... attempts .. hesitates.. jumps back i'm afraid of you. lol thanks for reviewin me my whore =).  
  
Angel Of The Fallen Stars – I'll think about it for ya =). Depends on how it all goes. thanks for reviewing, love the sniper by the way. lol. =)  
  
Scarlet Rogue – I know this one wasn't as rogue/remy as it should be. . . but i'm pretty sure the next one will be. i hope, its killing me not to write a full romy chapter. its like my high. anyway, thanks for reviewin me =)  
  
TheRealMai – lol, funny thing about that suggestion is that i actually planned on doing something like that. I was like 'wonder if they'd tell me she was a chick version of LeBeau' .. lol, maybe i'll do it now.. guess it depens on how everything goes. thanks so much for the review lol, u always make me smile =)!!  
  
Freak87 – why thank yaz, hope this in on time 4 ya =). 


	7. FIXED everythings eventual

ATTENTION: problem fixed. my apologies, special thanks to Angel of the fallen stars for bringing this to my attention. I uploaded the wrong item, and for the frist time was in a hurry so never checked it. Everythings fixed. Thousands of srys.

previously on X-men Evolution's _Say It Aint So_: After Magneto successfully steals the 'stytaynium' metal shipment in Caldecott Country Mississippi, Remy soon forgets the sad girl he had run into. However, the sad girl, Rogue, is adjusting to her new family and home at Xiavier's Institute. Logan and Rogue have taken best to each other and seem to get alonge great. Professer Xiavier calls a meeting about Magneto and it is revealed that Mistique and her Brotherhood boys will be staying for a week at the mansion. The X-men and the Brotherhood team up, and at first do pretty good. But as Gambit and Colossus take out the lead forces (Wolverine & storm ect), the allies find themselves falling. Rogue flees at seeing Scott being beaten by Gambit.. unfortionatly for the goth, LeBeau heres her and decides to play a game of hide and seek. After finding her he is surprised to recognize the Southerner by her eyes...

Say It Aint So

Chapter 7: Everythings Eventual

The only thing the thief could figure was that his stomache had felt like it had just dropped. An odd feeling you seem to only get while taking the first plunge on an intense rollercoaster. But peculiarly that wasn't what had awoken the Acolyte that gave the impression of 'peacful slumber'. No, but the sweet recognizable distant humming he could perceive was enough to make his eyelids flutter. Almost what seemed to be a familar song coursed through Remy's ears while his eyes took upon the bright luminous blue orbs that emitted through him. Her melodious humming ceased as she beamed down at the mystified Cajun, whom in which's head rest in her lap. Everything seemed to be gleaming, the sky, the grass, a nearby pond, everything.

"Your awake, y' been out f'r awhile Remy." Her sweet tone brought his heart up to speed.

"Belle?" Gambit's mouth parceled to some extent as his brow furrowed. Earning a small chuckle, Belledonna withdrew her soft hand, leaving Remy's cheek yet again bare.

"Y' look like y' seen a ghost.. are y' alright Rem?" The Cajun carefully sat upright hesitently reaching to feel if the beautiful girl before him was real, the thief took a golden lock in his partly gloved hand.

"..Is it really y' ma amour?"

"What?" Retorting with a laugh, Belle gazed back into Gambit's perplexed eyes. "I tink y' need t' rest a bit more.." Submissively letting his ex-fiancee lay his head on her knees, he brushed away a couple of blonde strands from her face. Uncertain and hesitently, Remy caressed her cheek at hearing Belle's soft humming continue. Drawing her low enough to hover over his lips, the still unsure Cajun watched her mouth appear to lure his own to taste her once again. So closing the space between them along with his eyes, Gambit took Belle's kiss into him. Once again a feeling ripled through his stomach. But sensing as though somebody was smacking at his abdomen, the thief took in the scene surrounding him. Finally he relized it was actually Dallas that was slapping him, and it was because he was at locked lips with her. Not that she obviously didn't like it considering she was returning the kiss. Withdrawing from his teammate that quickly scampered off and away from him, Remy rubbed at his head hoping the pain would flee.

"Whats goin on?.. Why .. How come y' did dat?" Sitting upright, the blurry vision of Piotr, Dallas, and St John before him became clear.

"How come I did that? I didn't do anything.. it was you.. you called me a bell and kissed me." Wiping her mouth as the heat rushed to her now burning red cheeks DeSchaduw crossed her arms. Pyro heaved a sigh administering a hand to help his comrade up. Gambit took it standing wobbly on his feet, still watching Dallas with his famous smirk. It didn't take a genius to tell anybody there that the Dutch girl was avoiding Remy's stare.

"Thought you weren't gonna get nailed by the new recruit mate." St John ridiculed knowing very well that the statement would get beneath the Cajun thief's skin.

"Is dat what happened?" Rubbing his temple again Remy shuddered. "I feel like a parta me is almost.. missin."

"It goes away." DeSchaduw smiled gaining his attention once more. "Look, now that we know LeBeau's alive 'n almost kickin... I'm gonna head to the kitchen before I hit the hay." Advancing in the direction of the door, the female Acolyte ran an astray fingertip beneath and along St. John's jawline, causing his surprised eyes to follow her. "Night Boys." Withdrawing her touch, Dallas retreated from the room leaving her older comrades.

"What was that about?" Pyro uncrossed his arms, using a hand to scratch his head volentarily. "Do you think shes gonna kill us in our sleep!?" The Aussi got a swift glimpse of the doorway with widened eyes.

"Homme," The pickpocket snickered as he cut short John's momentary panic. "Don' worry 'bout it .. de fille aint gon' kill us. Shes juss happy, don' take a genius t' know dat." Piotr cleared his throat bringing Remy back to terms of the previous mêlée. "Oh, right. So lay it on me, what happened?"

How had they done it? How could they pull it off with so little forces compared to the them? Cyclopes rubbed his temple again, wincing when he came across a region in which Gambit had battered pretty good.

"I said don't rub it Scott!" Jean griped for what she felt had to have been the twentieth time since they had returned. Using the bandage that she had just gotten from Beast, the red head carefully worked the binding around his temple. "..How much does it hurt?" Biting his lip as his girlfriend used her advanced telekinesis to elevate his bleeding arm, Scott closed his eyes.

"God I hate that card throwing tongue twisting maniac.." Aware of his body becoming tense out of the blue, Cyclopes pulled his arm from Jean. Unfortionatly for him, it didn't have much an affect on the amount of pain he could feel wave through his pummeled limbs and face. Rogue continued to tilt against the large wooden window frame as she observed her new colleagues fixing their wounds. She had been lucky, that 'card throwing tongue twisting manaic' in which Scott so whole-heartedly despised seemed to be almost lost in a whirl of confusion, giving the goth the advantage of touching him. She had felt a lot from taking energy from her opponents, though Rogue hadn't mastered sorting memories, thoughts, and complete feelings yet, she could perceive they're most radical emotion. It had been almost easy to sense that the girl called DeSchaduw fought out of rush.. she lives on thrill and thrives for challenge. The Cajun on the other hand, there was something buried beneath all that confusion, Rogue just had to find it. Maybe after learning how to organize her victum's drained nature, she could even have valuable information to bestow upon the Proffesser.

"Stripes?" Unexpectedly viewing the hand moving before her face, the Southerner blinked coming without delay from the deep train of thoughts.

"Wha?" .. "Logan.. is.. is somethin wrong?"

"Your quiet. You hurt?" Shaking her head the goth hugged herself a moment returning attention out the window. The night seemed calm, and it was odd considering they had just previously been at battle with Magneto's henchmen. "..Is it about half-pint?" Watching her breathing slightly slow Rogue seemed to inhale and keep the air encased a moment, the bad-tempered man put a heavy hand on her shoulder. Bringing her emerald eyes to look at him, the Southerner's exhale seemed to be jagged. "None of us could have helped it, don't worry about it. We'll get Pryde back safely."

"You better hope so!" Lance Alvers snapped recieving a look from everybody else in the Recreation Room. The annoyed Brotherhood boy stepped forward from eavesdropping on Wolverine's comforting words to the energy-drainer. "Its probably your fault anyway."

"Its nobodys fault." Mistique cut in, seizing the back of Avalanche's uniform. Dragging him back the blue woman thrust him into Blob shoving a finger into his chest. "Your as guilty as anybody else here."

"Why are you standing up for him, they're not even on our team. Why are we even here!?"

"Don't test me!!" The stubourn woman glared, and oh if looks could kill. Intersecting his arms, the walking earthquake muttered beneath his breath. "Shadowcat was just taken by surprise, isn't that right X-man.." Her yellow eyes found their way to Logan, who in return just grunted.

"She was outdone strength wise.. we all were.. theres nothing we could've done." Jean Grey lay the medical tape on the wooden table top feeling as uncomfortable as anybody else in the wordless room.

Scanning the refridgerator, DeSchaduw lifted some tin foil from the top of a tupper-wear container. Pulling a face, the Dutch girl instantly sealed the ...ummm... well quite honestly she had no idea what it was. Hardly anything was worth eating at Magneto's base, you ever try living with about five men and eat while you manage just at living with them? Heaving a deep sigh, Dallas closed the door, turning in time to practically throw herself back into the ice-box.

"Remy!" Slapping her associate, Dallas relaxed pushing against the fridge's door so she wasn't against it anymore. "You scared me."

"I noticed." Grinning the thief waited until the younger Acolyte slipped away from him. "So.." Getting a glimpse of her over his shoulder Gambit took hold of the handle on the door.

"Yea, so." Changing his mind, the Cajun crooked his head bringing the Dutch girl into view. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?... stop." Laughing as she watched him walk her way, Dallas swallowed. St. John and Piotr however observed undetected by DeSchaduw in the next room. Staring in from the small crack they made within the door.

"Dammit mate, shes gonna fall for it."

"Thats your ten bucks, not mine. I told you the man could do it if he wanted to." Pyro growled back..

"Well, nothins happened yet mate.."

"Check again." Piotr stated. Returning attention to the scene for the second time John cussed beneath his breath. Sure enough, the charmer had the vulnerable girl at his control. With arms around each other the two pressed on their kissing session. Bringing the female Acolytes back to face the door Remy opened his eyes smirking over her shoulder at the two watching through the doorway. Only one more move and he'd just made ten bucks easy, not to mention the pleasure of proving the insane Aussi incorrect. So, the Cajun casually led DeSchaduw to his room, then closed the door.

"Damn him. Is she fuckin' blind mate?" Bardging into the kitchen, the irritated St John snatched a beer from within the fridge. The Russian shrugged.

"You should have known better then to expect to prove him wrong.. I don't even know if LeBeau's ever been rejected." Waiting for Pyro's come back, the Austrailian fire manipulator took a swig and grumbled.

"So, we deffiantly should hate him. Hell, I do hate him." Reaching within his pocket, the Acolyte tossed a ten carelessly on the countertop and stalked from the room, leaving Piotr to shake his head with a sigh. Remy, John, and their foolish bets.

Rogue began to beat the bag more vigorously, ignoring the sweat that perspired down her face. It wasn't long before her knuckles almost felt they were blistering. Breathing heavily, the goth stepped away from the weight room's blue punchingbag. Snatching up her water bottle, Rogue took a sip as the sound of footwork caught her ear. Moving her gaze to the open door, she set the water bottle down, seeing Bobby and then Kurt soon trailing behind. Getting a glimpse of her black gym bag, she immediatly looked away, approaching the bag for the third time in that morning. Steadying it from its current swaying motion, the goth found her eyes fixed upon the knapsack for more then just the third time in that night. Withdrawing her hold on the object, the Southerner inhaled previous to socking it two more times.

"Ughh." Not being able to take the distraction anymore, Rogue found her way to the bag. Unzipping it she pulled out a folder piece of notepaper. Half was torn, the top half.. but it was so delicately folded and tucked into the pocket she picked it from. Ironically enough, she managed to see the note peeking out of the unconcious Remy LeBeau's trenchcoat. Alonge with the next item she pulled.. and it wasn't a surprise to her after seeing that he used them for an easy weapon. A deck of playing cards.

"Whats that?" Rogue snapped her head up her to intently look at Wolverine. He was leaning in the doorway with an arched eyebrow, which didn't oddly seem unusual.

"Ah, umm.." Slipping the paper in the black bag she held out the deck as the gruff man neared. "Ah found 'em in the pocket of that Cajun."

"Gambit?.. How did you get these?"

"Ah took 'em afta Ah absorbed him.." A smile turned on Logan's face as he chuckled.

"Your lucky Stripes, LeBeau's a dangerous man. I can never seem to snag him just in time before he gets away with his little cheap tricks." Handing them back to her she brought her eyes to meet his again, this time them showing her uncomprehendment. "You deserve them. They can't help much.. but.. you can wave 'em in people's faces and brag pretty good about it." The statement seemed to tug away at the Southerner's mouth forming a tiny grin.

"Why are you down here...?" Rogue questioned.

"Well," He began, watching her slid her gloves off, "Same reason your here I'd say." She peeled the medical tape from her knuckles, revealing their redness from hitting so hard.

"Ah'm gonna head upstairs.."

"Good," Looking over his shoulder Wolverine cleared his throat," Eat some breakfast." Nodding as she sauntered to the doorway she slowed up, eventually stopping to think.

"Mr. Logan," She turned still holding the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yea, what?"

"Do ya think Kittys alright?" Rogue didn't exactly find the perky valley girl entertaining, fun to be around, or even somebody to make her very joyious. But, though they weren't very good friends, considering the Southerner just arrived at the Xavier School of the gifted and talented youngsters onl but a few days ago... that didn't mean the young teen hadn't made an effort to make Rogue feel welcome and wanted. The goth was well aware of how miserable she was to Shadowcat, but that didn't mean she deserved to be stuck a hostage at some physco-path magnent guy's secret-hide-away.

"I think she'll be fine.. the Proffs gonna figure it out. Don't worry."

"Ah'm not." Maybe it was the truth, honestly, she didn't know if she was worried. All the x-woman understood from herself was that she knew Kitty Pryde shouldn't be a prisioner. The day had passed, still Xiavier held meetings with the teachers, Hank, Ororo,... Logan. The goth found herself mostly wandering inside unlike her peers, they prefered the joys of the bright summer day. Considering Rogue couldn't take off her layers, the immense heat wave took particular interest in beating espcially down on her. So staying in the air conditioned mansion would be what anybody does right. By six o'clock the students were more then less running through the halls as usual, causing a fuss and what not.

"Its mine Bobby!" A girl they had just recently brought to the institute snarled snatching the bag from the boy.

"Jeez I was just gonna look."

"Your so nosey," Jubilee retorted crossing her arms. "Besides, all you were gonna do was freeze it and laugh again. Nobody thinks your funny you know."

"No?"

"NO!" Magma turned upon him letting out a small shriek at the sudden sight of Nightcrawler. The fuzzy boy had teleported in search of the cookie jar. "Ahhh!" Jumping back into Bobby who too was startled by the apperance of Kurt, Jubilation just blinked a moment.

"Have you guys got any idea vere ze cookies Ororo made are?"

"They're all gone," Scott said sitting at the table as he waved the chocolate-chip cookie to and fro with a grin.

"Man, zeres nothing good in zis whole Institute.."

"Thats why Ah'm gnna go to the store." The goth spoke up just pushing through the wood door in time to have Kurt's declarment filter through her ears. "Been in hea all day, aint anythin worth the tahme that ya'll haven't eatin."

"Oh good," Bobby's face lit up as he continued,"Grab me a bag of Doritos while your out."

"Sorry Ice cube, Ah'm goin fer mahself, get yoah own groceries.."

"What?" Iceman crossed his arms in annoyment. But, as to no obvious bother to Rogue, she continued her way on into the entrance hall and out the front door. Dusk was beginning to dye the normal baby blue sky, and the crickets could be heard as they prepared to sing their night melodies. Whistling a tone from the top of her head, the Southerner punched in her code on the large gates and decided it was time to explor Bayville a little more. And food, food was good.

Remy LeBeau however, has a completely different definition of fun honestly. And I'm not talking about his casual sessions of hot sex with random girls he'd manage to charm and pick up. Or even thieving somebody that could present a challenge to him security wise. No, but they're was always his third favorite thing to bring joy into the world.

"Another one, straight up homme." Gambit slid the small glass towards the bartender what had been too many times by now. The man behind the oak counter continued to use the blue rag to clean the insides of a shot glass. "I said anot'er..." Glaring at the man through his shades, the thief lifted his head off his arms. Taking the glass, the bartender turned away from Remy who now looked down to the other end of the bar seeing a beautiful brunette playing a common round of pool. 'Maybe later' he thought to himself as he brought the glass of hard liquor to his lips. Taking a sip, the Cajun set it down eyeing the man behind the counter. "I said straight up, not on de rocks.." Gambit looked at his name tag,"Did y' 'ere me say on de rocks Hue?" Hue sighed approaching the Acolyte.

"Thats all I'm givin ya Mr.. . I just watered it down a bit for ya."

"I don' need it watered down."

"You tryin to drown your troubles?" The bartender questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Non. I'm juss in de mood," Remy smiled. Yea, he was drunk.. even he knew it. It wasn't troubles, I mean he had gone around with Dallas today, she wasn't speaking to him. Not that he really cared honestly. She had acted like they had a relationship going today. Remy chuckled to himself getting a strange look from Hue. It was a funny thought, relationship.. no.. and thats what he told her. It was a one night thing and he didn't want anything more then that. Actually now that he thought of it, he did act like a jerk, but it was true. He didn't even realize he was babbling to the bartender.. "..Sure Dally is a belle fille, she got it to'geter... bein a henchman f'r a crazy ol' man who wants t' break up peace in de world and soon dominate.. but I can't do it mon ami," He slurred the sentance as Hue attempted to follow alonge. "Women are trouble... t-r-o-u-... umm .. -ble."

"Amen to that." The blonde guy four stools down raised his glass to the Cajun that now raised his own, swallowing as much as he could take from it without falling off the seat. "Heartache?" He asked a little tipsy himself.

"Naw.. Remy LeBeau don' get broken hearts. Dat only happened once, don' happen again.. he gets anyting he wants." Smiling the man raised his glass again reattaining his attention to the television.

"So, you don't like this girl, so your drinking to it?" Gambit chuckled again slightly adjusting his sunglasses before motioning to the bottle on the bar counter behind Hue.

"Naw, I drink cos I drink. Mais homme, I tol' 'er it was one night, y' can't get carried away wit one night, 'cos, it really don' mean nuffin anyway. Den she got all.. y' used me on me.. I hate it when filles do dat." Giving in to the stuborn thief, Hue set the bottle on the counter. As long as he didn't get rowdy they're wouldn't be a problem. I mean, hes paying right.

Bayville wasn't small, wasn't big. It was the perfect place to walk around. Rogue read the signs as she passed aloud to herself,"Jojo's pizza, DIMlit clothes store, Hue's Bar and Tavern..." Sighing she continued to wander soon locating a small market. Heading inside she looked around skimming the isles for things taking her interest.

"Hes a jerk." A familiar voice caused the goth to peer over the top of the shelves. "He a fuckin player and I hate him. Bastard." The boy standing beside the girl chuckled. They moved ahead a ways as the line they resided in pushed ahead. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Would you have believed me love?" An austrailian accent confermed Rogue's assumption.

"No... but still."

"You think your stressin... I lost ten bucks." Mumbling beneath his breath the Dutch girl pulled a perplexed expression.

"Huh?"

"Nothin' forget it." Rogue slide back down the side of the isle as the Acolyte she could remember known as Pyro almost recieved a glimpse of her spying.

"They've got Kitty." She whispered to herself... what if she could find out where Pyrde was being held. 'Better think fast Rogue, they're leavin' Thinking to herslef she took it upon herself to find out exactly where her two enimies were off to. The x-woman stalked them out, only hearing the faint sounds of their voices as she walked. She kept back, not wanting to be discovered. Two against one isn't what she could deal with at the moment. Shit, she stepped on a soda can.

"Wait," Dallas' hissed putting her hand up to stop her comrade. "Did you hear that?" Looking back, Rogue stepped back behind a large box praying she wouldn't get caught. Just then, luckily, the doors of 'Hue's Bar and Tavern' busted open. Revealing a familiar face to the two Acolytes to be thrown at their feet.

"Stay outta here. You come back and I'll mess you up." The massive man in the door stomped back inside as Remy got up at their feet. Realizing who it was that had been standing before him he smirked wiping away at the blood on his lower cut lip.

"He don' like t' hear bout what I tink of his girlfriend in dere." Slurring to his too comrades DeSchaduw crossed her arms as John shook his head reaching down to help him up. "Dally, I was juss tinkin o' you."

"Yea, really? I was thinkin of you.. womanizing ass hole!" Shoving him back Gambit chuckled at feeling her hand hit his torso, as she stomped down the street.

"Et, J'adore vous petite."(and, i love you petite) The Southerner felt the inside of her back pocket, it was Magneto's henchman, the one she stoll the paper from. "..You too."

"Go home Remy, your going to be in pain, mate, real pain." Patting Magneto's lackey on the shoulder, Pyro ran to catch up with the pissed off even more Dallas. It seemed like the Cajun stood there a minute, like he was trying to figure out if he could sober up a minute or not. But his posture improved a bit as he sauntered down the street, Rogue trailing siliently of course. Then, turning the corner, the goth looked around before copying his previous act. Rushing around her emerald orbs scanned the area as she slowed eventually to a hault.

"huh?" She looked around again hoping to hear footsteps. But only soon felt the warm accented breath tickle her ear.

"Why y' been followin Remy Cherie?"

A/N: hey guys =). Sorry it took me awhile to update. I hope it was ok. Don't hate me for the Dallas/Remy thing, it had to be done. Err... ummm.. please review me.. i'm workin on the next chapter =)

Reviews:

Nicole- skank. that hurts takes thumbtack .... i still love u lol

k.t. - ur the best! Can't wait to read more of ur stuff. thanks for all the support u give me!!!! i love u dude! =)

Angel Of the Fallen Stars- Ummm, i have a plot, but i do write mostly from the top of my head lol. whatever i feel like i guess. lol yay I wanna sniper them too!!! how can people not like rogue? ughh.. anyway =) thank u so much for the review, ur the bestest.

The Real Mai - lol yea, i decided to have Logan's goal to be to strangle Remy LeBeau after maing him say "uncle" ... lol don't ask why. Its a fedish or something. But yea, Gambit, lol, i love his smart ass remarks. gthanks so much for the review !!! =)

Freak87- i don't think i stated if she had remembered him or anything, but after awhile she'll prolly remember, i haven't decided yet. thanks so much for the review =)!!!!!

UntouchableLostSoulRogue- sorry, the polls r closed :'(, and i only write romy. Strict self policy. All apologies though, i hope you'll still read it, your review still meant so much to me, thank you soooooo much for takin the time. =)

romy-4-eva - thank you. OH NO SAVE THE ROMYNESS! will do, thanks. you got my backup 100%.. save the romyness!!!!!!!


	8. Situations and mass confusion

**Previously on X-men Evolution's **_Say It Aint So_ - Kitty Pryde has dissappeared. And most anyone feels guilty, Rogue reveals that she has found and taken a torn note from within the Cajun's pocket when she absorbed him and knocked him unconscious. After making a bet with St John Gambit convinces Dallas with his charming ways to sleep with him, and who could deny our sexy thief. The deed was done. Remy ends up at a bar telling the bartender about how DeScahduw figured they were at a boyfriend girlfriend state and that he cruely stated as to why they weren't. Meanwhile, Rogue strays away from the mansion in search of good eats. Soon stumbling upon John and Dallas in the store, she decides to follow them. Oddly enough in the middle of the silient chase, Remy LeBeau is thrown from the bar after making some crude unknown to us remarks about a man's girlfriend. After being left by his comrades Gambit begins to walk, followed by the Southerner. But when he turns a corner and hes not there when she arrives.. where ever could the thief gone.. _"Why y' been followin Remy Cherie?"_ ...

_Say It Aint So_

Chapter 8: Situations and mass confusion

She jumped startled at his voice coursing through her ears, his warm breath tickling her neck. Thinking within an instant she spun throwing her arm out to swat him. Expecting to feel her elbow meeting his jaw, the goth never suspected that he'd have a hold on her like he did. Sure enough even drunk Gambit was as swift as can be, gripping her arm and yanking it around and up so her back was pressed to him. Rogue pulled a face gritting her teeth at the momentary jerk of pain.

"Dat not nice Chere, Remy juss asked y' a question is all.." Remy was still quick but thought wasn't at all completely on his side when he was at war with being sober. The X-woman brought her foot up, introducing her combat boot to the Acolyte's groin. The results were accurate of course, resulting in a doubled over Cajun stepping backwards with eyes closed tightly. The goth jumped away facing him as he brought his eyes to meet hers from beneath the sunglasses. "...Now... dat.. was deffinatly.. cheatin.."

"Whos playin?!" Rogue snapped only causing Gambit to snicker as he wobbled forward towards her. Throwing a punch Remy caught it, blinking a minute as her mouth parted in surprise, it wasn't much longer until she felt herself smack roughly against athe nearby brick wall. She faced him cowering just a bit as her back pressed the solid divider behing her. Leaning one hand by her head against the wall, the thief moved forward inches from her face.

"I like games."

"Your drunk." The Southern girl retorted wriggling her glove from her hand but suddenly feeling his own hand snatch her wrist tightly.

"Not dat drunk." Her right hand was still free, and after bringing it to a fist, well, it was all enough to send the Acolyte stumbling backwards. Grabbing his now aching jaw and bleeding lip, the Cajun lost balance spilling to the cement. Rogue watched from her place, yea he was shitfaced alright, can't even keep his balance right. Approaching him as she chuckled she sat, strattling his torso as she did so. Seizing the collar of the thief's worn out brown trench coat, the goth brought him up to meet her eyes, and the deep death glare they produced.

"Alright, wheres Magneto keepin Shadowcat?"

"Shadow what?" He mumbled finally gainning realization of the situation once again. "..You mean Dallas?"

"No, Shadowcat.. Kitty Pryde!"

"What are y' talkin about?" He chuckled still feeling buzzed by the beer circling his system.

"Your too wasted to be of any use to me." Shoving him back as she forcfully let go of his collar she stepped off him letting her boots clank against the street cement. A waste of her night, she might as well head home. What good was the man if he couldn't he remember what they'd done..

"Y' seem familiar. Not X-men wise nei'ter.." Stopping in mid step, the Southerner turned upon him. "Have we had sex before?" He quized honestly, he was serious. The sparkling emerald eyes became narrow splits as she glared daggers at him. "Wait.. your the one I can't touch right? ... guess dat wouldn't work.." He snickered to himself muttering the sentance but not quietly enough to keep her from hearing. "..Well I'll be damned if I don' know y' from some o'ter place.. mebbe y' .. naww.. dat was de o'ter red head." If this was a cartoon I'm sure we'd be steam from her ears, but for now, since it is not.. I suppose the right basic thing to say Rogue has officially become homocidal tonight.

"Ah should whack you swamp-rat."

"Swamp-rat?" He replied a grin still spred across his face. But maybe it was pity holding her back, he was drunk and he was going to have it rough later. Not to mention it seemed as though its not like hes taking her anywhere information wise anyway. "You hate me?"

"Do you have to ask?" She continued to glare as he stood up wobbly brushing himself off. "Have a good night lackey." At the word, Remy glanced up getting a glimpse of her exiting form. Finally taking her eyes away from Magneto's wasted henchman, the X-woman strolled to the corner turning without even as much as a caring glance. The thing that kept running past her mind was how now she could help the X-men find Kitty. Damn, if only she could just so easily sort information she gainned from touch.

"Can I ask y' for somethin else?" Ceasing movement so took in a deep breath. Stupid stalker.

"What!?" Growling she turned seeing the boy leaning against the lamp post.

"How d'y' keep a femme from despisin y' if y' told 'em y' didn't wan't a relationship? It aint possible.."

"Your an idiot... a... a.. a stupid thickheaded weird talking.. weird... drunk... idiot!" Crossing her arms she observed as he shrugged mock motion. "Why dumb enough to ask me anyway, aren't Ah your enemy?!"

"De truth hurts chere, I'd expect dat from y'..." The Southerner girl's hard glare softened and not much so to her liking. But was the situation really unhelpable, stupid "weird" Acolyte... why does he have to be so damn needy.

How had she gotten into this? The man behind the counter handed her back the credit card. It was easy after the Cajun passed out, at first she walked away.. whatever. But then her conscience chewed away at her. What was the harm? In just letting the drunk charmer at least have some place to crash and spew in the morning. Rogue had pocketed his credit card to get him a motel room for the night. 'Ah can't believe Ah'm doin this' she thought approaching the bench where he was begining to stir. Leaning in she waved her hand in front of his face until he grabbed at it closing his eyes.

"Stop stop.. Remy gettin dizzy..."

"Come on umm.." She thought for a minute trying to remember his alias during battle. ".. Gambit." He reopened his eyes beneath the sunglasses pushing up from the current place of rest. The goth refused to touch him however. So managing up th stairs was his own problem. And eventually the task was done resulting in the X-woman opening his door and closing it behind them. "Heres your keys." Tossing them on the table the young girl sighed. Gambit fell onto the queen sized bed after throwing his trench coat to the floor without a care as to where it could have landed. Removing his sunglasses the Acolyte ran a hand through his shaggy mess of brown-red hair. Opening his eyes to meet with Rogue's, he had such drawing eyes, the most beautiful she'd ever seen at that.

"Why are y' helpin me?" He questioned watching her walk into the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway, the Southerner glanced back with what almost seemed like a potential smile.

"Cos your too pathetic not to pity." Closing the door behind her it was only a minute before she had reentered the room to see the shirtless sleeping thief. Approaching the door his louring voice brought her emerald eyes to look back at him.

"Y' leavin without a goodbye kiss?" Annoyed looking she turned away as he called again, "Aren't y' gonna tuck me in Cherie?" Without as much as a word the Southerner turned the doorknob stepping out and closing it behind her. Tucking her hands into her pockets she chuckled to herself. That poor drunk cajun mutant man, either the hangover tomarrow with kill him.. or Magneto will.

The young girl walked through the glass doors of the New York City appartment. Relieved to escape the heat the English woman lent a smile to few passer byers. She had been out running her chores, things that needed to be done. And things that still had to be done, like an essiential phone call. But for now, the phone call could wait, because she needed to check up on somebody.

"Good morning Ms Braddock," The security guard behind the counter welcomed her with a charming smile.

"Good morning Rick." Betsy approached the counter jotting her name with the time in the blue record book.

"I was wondering if you were up to mayb--"

"How many times do I have to tell you Ricky," Setting the pen beside the book she tucked a purple lock beind her left ear. "Its just not going to work dear." Earning the normal dissapointed frown from the young man she headed to the elevator pressing the button lightly. After waiting a moment the doors opened she stepped in between an older woman and a young man.

"Floor?" The boy smiled.

"Four." Psylocke stated plainly, adjusting the collar of her shirt. Despite the airconditioned building it felt like the heat was immerciful to all. Fanning herself lightly with a folder she held, the young woman watched as the doors before her opened to reveal her floor. The British woman exited the tiny room, leaving to its normal duty of traveling up and down the shaft. After a minute of walking and turning, Betsy stoped in front of the room labeled 157. Reaching into her pocket the unmistakable jiggle of keys rattled as her hand continued its rummaging. Taking the set of keys from its place, she flipped to the needed one eventually making her way inside after unlocking the door. Dropping the bag of groceries she closed the door tossing the keys to the counter. Twisting the lock, the purple haired mutant began to skim through the folder as she walked through the apartment. Chuckling as she sat up on the stool, the Englander pulled free a paper. "..Hmmph. I expected more." The sudden thud that came from her room made her smirk.

Kitty had no idea where she was, nor the fact of which why her powers weren't working. Something was wrong, 'whats going on' she thought to herself. The x-woman had managed to kick open the closet door hitting the floor as she groaned into the gag. Moving a bit she winced at the pain bringing her attention to the young woman in the doorway. The mutant that had siliently captured her at the fishyard.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to hurt you, as long as your dumb boss listens at least." Kitty bit at the cloth in her mouth as Psylocke stepped forward her heels clicking against the glass tiles on her bedroom's floor. "I know what your thinking, and the reason your powers aren't working is.. well.. you should ask Magneto yourself. Considering your but his lackey I'm sure he'll be more then estatic to tell you." Shadowcat's brow scrunched... Magneto... she wasn't working for that douche. What the hell? Betsy dragged the girl back against the bed, walking towards the door she closed it. The valley girl sat confused. She thinks I work for Lehnshurr? ... She thinks... she knew I thought.. 'Hey.' ... 'Hey!' The x-woman's thoughts penitrated Betsys causing her the set the phone down. The British woman's eyes moved to look at the bedroom door, where she left Kitty. 'I know you can hear me lady, I don't like work for Magneto, that physco... are you like kidding me.. I live at the Xiavier Institute.. in Bayville.' Psylocke blinked a minute, whoa, too much happening in the past few minutes. Carelessly pushing the phone from in front of her she hurried into the room.

"What do you mean you don't work for Magneto?" Yanking the clothe away the purple haired woman stared down at the valley girl.

"Who are you anyway!?"

"Answer the question!!" Betsy snapped warning the younger girl with her glaring eyes.

The unkept Cajun groaned as he fell flat on top of the messed motel bed. Remy had seen better days that was for sure, and now he was pretty convinced he had thrown up so much he could have set a world record. The master of Magnetism would not be impressed, it was going to be a long day. Rolling over so he could recieve fresh air Gambit blinked. Was it really that gothic new kid at the Xiavier Institute that brought him here or was it all a messed up illusion from his drunken state of mind. A banging on the door increased.

"Remy open the door mate!" St John called from the otherside. "Come on, I know your not that sick." After of two more minutes of continuious pounding the annoyance brought the thief to give in. Standing wobbily he gained composure unlocking and opening the door.

"What?!" He snapped.

"I been lookin all over town for you mate, the owner said a drunk guy was brought her last night by a woman, I figured for sure that would be you. Lehnshurrs gonna throw a fit if your not back there. You better fix yourself." Groaning Gambit grabbed his head.

"Alright."

ok, so sorry its late, and that its not much. I no its really not much. But ya know, sorry lol. anyway, please review I'm trying to make it work.

**Reviews:**

Nicole - lurve you.. muahahaha pokes

iLoVeLoGaN - k.t.! tackles my otherest bestest pal. thankies so muchly for my review!! -

TheRealMai - lol yesh u asked nicely... i know it wasn't that good. I'm having so much dumb writers block hits head with gary ughh... thank god kates got this brick, idk how i'd manage writing with hitting myself with it. Anyways lol, sex is always in the air around remy, i think hes the creater of sexual air... i lvoe that man. muahaha. thanks again for the wonderful review =)

Angel Of The Fallen Stars - lol yea i live in the US, but i live in NY ... but close enought to NJ ...yesh sniper rifle muahahahaha!! =) I'm real sorry to make you wait, and umm i no this wasn't really any good. I'm going through some mad writers block again ... it sucks dude. anyways, thanks fer pointing out my mistake and for the wonderful reviews =)!

PomegranateQueen - lol thankies, i hope it was alright, i feel like this chapter sucked super ass dude. anyways, thank so much fer the review. =)


End file.
